Surprises
by MidnightSocrates
Summary: Tenten finds that being a teenager in high school isn't what she thought. Watch as she slowly transforms and grows up. Will her friends stay by her side? Will someone from her past come back and steal her heart? Or will she fall for the silent artist?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm starting my second fic pretty fast. It is a high school fic and it's a NejiTen again. This chapter is kind of long and I just really want you guys to understand where most of the characters stand before the story really takes off. Yes there is major ooc-ness going but it's not like it's one of those fics with the characters being silly and random, they're just acting like teenagers. Yes how are mature! I won't be writing a lemon for this story seeing as how I want it to be innocent and nice. I hope you all enjoy the pilot chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the plot. :(**

* * *

"_They're all going to laugh at you Tenten-chan!" Shouted a crowd of girls surrounding me laughing and taunting me._

_I couldn't find a way out, Oh dear! Let me out of here! "Mother! Help! I need you!" I screamed so loud but nobody could hear me._

"_Mother!" I yelled even louder, I can not believe that I forgot to wear pants today! I looked down to see that I was in underwear! But this underwear didn't cover anything! I vaguely remember my mom telling me about __**thongs! **__I blushed so hard I thought my face was going to melt off… suddenly there was a ringing noise, I wonder what that is? It sounds so familiar…i-is that my alarm clock? Oh wow I can hear it all the way from here…_

_I looked up when I saw a shadow fall upon me… I saw Lee! And he was about to… kiss me!!! Ahhh!!!!

* * *

_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I shot up screaming along side my alarm clock. My parents came crashing into my room.

"Honey! What's wrong?" My mother with her hair sticking up in different places was at the door panting from running and my father was next to her with a baseball bat?

"U-uh! N-nothing! Mom, Daddy I'm sorry." I reached over to the alarm clock and turned it off. "Just a bad dream…" I giggled nervously while I rubbed the back of my head.

My parents sighed of relief and looked at me like I was crazy. "It's time to get up anyways, school is in an hour" My mom smiled and closed my door quietly.

I jumped out of bed, but my legs were tangled in the sheets and I landed hard on the floor with a loud thud. "OOOFF!"

My father burst through my doors again and looked at me questioningly.

"I'm fine dad" My face was stuck to the ground while I tried to talk to my dad. He nodded and closed the door behind him. Today is going to be a long day…

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, put my hair up into two buns on each side of my head while my bangs almost covered my eyes and slipped on some jeans and a shirt promoting yoga with little panda bears doing the stretches. I grabbed my black pull over, scarf, and backpack.

I ran downstairs and sat down with my family to dinner. My mother was talking about the latest gossip in Konoha while my father was reading the newspaper. I drank the last of my OJ and got up.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I ran out the door and got into my car which by the way wasn't anything special to look at, I liked vintage stuff anyways. I turned the volume up after skipping to a decent song. I drove to Sakura Haruno's place; I honked the horn and watched as she made a mad dash to my car.

* * *

"Ten-chan! Looking good today" We smiled at the same time then she went into another rant about how much I was killing the Earth with my sad, sad, little car. We pulled into the parking lot of Star Buck's coffee shop and ordered some java for today. I so needed this pick me up right now. I went behind the counter to see Lee stacking cups in the back. I inwardly shuddered at the memory of my dream this morning; I shook my head and tried to smile.

"Hey! Lee, do me and Saki-chan work today?" He looked up and smiled from ear to ear.

"Tenten-chan!!! How are you on this youthful day? And where might my goddess Sakura-san be?" He looked past me with hearts in his eyes.

"She's waiting outside, Lee you need to hurry or else we'll be late for school." I tried to pull him back from climbing over the counter to see Sakura, but he wasn't letting up easily this morning. "Lee! You always do this! You'll Sakura in the car when you check out! Let's go! We're late!" I grabbed both mine and Sakura's drinks and went outside back into my car.

"How long this time Ten-chan?" I huffed while slowly turning down the music. "He's cashing out right now and he's extra happy this morning." Sakura giggled and drank her coffee.

Lee came running out with his back pack on his back smiling like a fool. Lee and Sakura were my best friends. We've been friends since we were in pre-school, I walked into the class with a big panda on my shirt and everyone laughed at me except for Lee and Sakura. I guess you could say we were the outcasts, the odd balls, the misfits of the school. We didn't get picked on often, in fact people just kind of forgot about us all together.

I didn't mind because we only had two more years of high school. We were all juniors this year; Sakura was really smart for her age. She was a year younger, but she was so smart that they passed her to mine and Lee's grade, we've been inseparable since.

We drove to the school and I was about to park in my usual spot when a black BMW freaking cut me off! I wasn't having the best morning already, but I wasn't one to act violently, so I just shrugged it off and parked next to owner of the BMW. To be honest I was mad at the person, just because he was popular and rich didn't mean he had the right of way, I mean obviously I was making my way to park there. I couldn't let this get me down, I was the new Performing Arts Departments president and I had a lot to deal with this morning.

I parked and got out. "Hey, do mind not getting in my way next time?" I looked up to see the infamous and most popular guy in the school of course besides Sasuke Uchiha, but this guy was so gorgeous it hurt to look at him because you knew you weren't worthy. His name was Neji Hyuga…

He was the captain of the soccer team, student council president, and the most wanted guy at Konoha High. I swear had it not been for Lee who was yelling louder than sin; I could've stood there admiring just how beautiful Neji Hyuga really was. I snapped out of it and locked my door. "S-sorry about Th-that"

Sakura and Lee were already walking ahead of me toward the school and I ran after them to catch up. I wanted so badly to look back and look at him one more time, but I didn't and kept looking forward. It's not that Neji was desirable in that way to me just his looks. I totally wouldn't even think about him that way. He changes girlfriends like he changes underwear! I swear he's dated everyone here except for me and Sakura oh and the male population.

There were five most desirable and popular guys in this school and that was Sasuke Uchiha who was captain of the basketball team, Neji Hyuga captain of the soccer team, Shikamaru Nara captain of the lacrosse team, Kiba Inuzuka captain of the Hockey team, and Naruto Uzumaki captain of the swim team. The girls went crazy whenever they were coming down the halls or into the lunch room. It's been about two years and it still hasn't changed. Hopefully this year it was going to be different…yeah fat chance!

* * *

I waved to Sakura as she went into her first class with Lee which was Home Ec; I headed down the flight of stairs to the dark room. I had photography with a student teacher named Shino Aburame.

I took the second seat in the second row of desks, jeez a lot of the outcasts signed up for this class. Or so I thought! I watched as people came pouring in the class and saw…Neji Hyuga walked in and sat down next to me. Oh no…

"Ah, Hyuga Neji the new addition. Neji you will be Tenten's partner, get started on getting to know your partner."

I nervously tapped the eraser of my pencil of the desk unaware that I was also chewing my fingernails. I sighed and looked to the side of me and boy was that a big mistake, Neji Hyuga was looking right at me smirking. I gulped then turned back to the board and hoped that he didn't see the blush that flamed my cheeks.

"So? Are you ever going to start asking me questions?" I nodded and turned to him again but this time I kept my eyes on my shoes and tried not to look up at him. "Um, why did you choose this class in particular?" I saw that he shifted from the movement in his shoes. "I didn't. It was chosen for me" "okay, so um what do you expect to learn in here?" He took longer to answer this time. "I don't really know" Ugh! This guy is impossible! I cleared my throat. "Uh, anything you like in particular?" He sighed "I like soccer" "D-do you have questions for me?" I looked up and saw him shrug "I guess"

"What's your name?" I almost died, was he really asking me this? "Tenten" "Tenten huh? Well what do you do for fun?" I almost choked on my spit. "I do lots of things" "Like what?" Great talent number one bore him to death. "I uh like to read, paint, take photos, talk to my friends, and spend time with my parents." He scoffed while I almost jumped out of my seat to run away, but I managed to sit still. Great of all the partners he could've had and it just had to be me! Why couldn't he have transferred into another class? Why'd it always have to be mine?

"Will you tutor me for English?" My head shot up and I swear I saw him smirk. "S-sure" I instantly hated myself, my body was a traitor! I answered before I could even think about it, how stupid!!! "After soccer practice I'm free, do have something I can reach you at?" I wrote down my phone number and screen name on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "I'm usually on around six and you can text me whenever" He nodded.

* * *

My morning classes went as planned and nothing really happened, I didn't have any classes with Sakura or Lee until after lunch. I hated my schedule so badly this year. It went something like this…

1st hour: Photography- Shino Aburame

2nd hour: Art III- Kurenai

3rd hour: History- Kakashi

4th hour: Study Hall

LUNCH

5th hour: P.E- Gai

6th hour: Chemistry- Shizune

7th hour: English- Asuma

8th hour: Calculus- Yamato

I only had one class with Sakura and Lee and that was P.E!!! Of all the classes I could get. The rest of my classes were kind of weird, I didn't enjoy my classes much but I had to keep it up if I wanted to study abroad. Finally it was lunch time and I sat with Lee and Sakura, they were reading their new script for drama and it sounded like Romeo and Juliet.

"Ten how were your classes this morning?" I looked up from my food and smiled. "They were perfectly fine except for the fact that I was alone…again." Sakura sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Lee and I have been having fun together this year. He's finally going to ask someone out and it's not me for a change." She smiled and started eating her pudding. "I heard some girls talking about you and Neji talking in your first hour" I spit out my water and coughed. "W-what?" Sakura wiped my face with a napkin. "Well, I heard Hinata saying that she saw Neji talking to you and that you slipped him a piece of paper and he actually kept it" "He asked me to tutor him for English because there is this project about a series of authors and events. I can understand why he needs the help, first of all he's captain of the soccer team and they have a game this Friday. I just sure hope he doesn't use me for a free grade." "I'm sure he wouldn't do that, he seems really nice when he's not being a flirt" She giggled and went to dump her tray.

I searched the lunch room looking for Lee, I didn't see him and Sakura never made it back to the table so I packed up and dumped my tray, I was about to head towards the door until someone bumped into me sending my things and me crashing to the floor.

I was so embarrassed I just wanted to crawl away and die. Everyone was laughing, I looked up to see Neji's current flavor of the week smirking and giggling with her group of air-head friends. I sighed and started gathering my stuff trying to forget about the ache on my ass-cheek. I was reaching for my papers when a hand appeared out of nowhere and when I looked up I almost fainted, I was looking into the eyes of none other than Sai.

He was popular and yes he was one of the most desired guys in school too, but he wasn't a jock, he was one of Konoha high's best artist. Everyone wanted him because I guess he was unattainable for anyone. He dated girls but they were only dates never relationships. He smiled and I swear I feel my legs turning to goo, he offered me his hand and pulled me up and handed me my things.

"That was some fall, you should be careful Tenten. Maybe you could swing by the art room during your study hall" He let go of my hand and smiled one last time, he left the lunch room with some girls sighing at his smile.

* * *

I was stunned that he would help me up. I needed some air so I ignored the stares people were giving me and went outside to the courtyard and sat on a bench. "Sakura I'm going to kill you for leaving me behind" I sighed and set my things down beside me and took some deep breaths.

"You might faint if you keep that up" I fell off the bench and heard a chuckle. Oh great I so didn't need to see this person right now, please god anyone but him! I turned much to my displeasure and saw Neji with his arms crossed over his chest looking straight at me.

"N-Neji? What are you doing here?" The thing I probably forgot to mention is that Neji Hyuga and me used to be the best of friends when were kids, in fact Sakura, Lee, Neji and I were friends up until the middle of freshman year. That was when Neji was put on a high pedestal and even I his best friend couldn't reach him. I sent him texts asking to hang out, tried to IM him, but he always said he was too busy and that we'd hang out later. Until one day we just stopped talking, and we stopped being friends altogether around the time he got his first girlfriend.

I hated talking to him, it was the most awkward thing on this planet and I wished that he would just leave me alone like he used to. I got up off the ground and dusted away the grass that was on my knees. I fixed my blazer and skirt then sat down correctly.

"I saw what happened in the lunch room" I nodded "Enjoyed that didn't you?" I sighed and grabbed my stuff and started walking away. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Wait, I'm sorry about what Ami did. It was uncalled for" I pulled my hand back. "Yeah? It shouldn't have happened in the first place. I don't think I can tutor you Neji, not if this is going to happen every time your one of your girlfriends gets insecure about your relationship" He sighed then opened the door for me. "It won't happen again besides I'll just keep bothering you until you finally agree to be my tutor" He smirked and walked away with Ami clinging to him.

* * *

I shuddered and stalked off to P.E when the bell rang. Neji made me feel so worthless. I couldn't believe he waits until now to finally talk to me again and he has the nerve to ask me for help! Ugh! I changed into my gym uniform while Sakura and Ino argued about what new color of lip gloss to buy before the other one could.

I was the first to walk out and went over to Lee who was sitting by himself. "Hey Lee" I smiled and nudged him playfully. "Hey Tenten, so I hope your talk with Neji went youthfully." I groaned, word travels fast around here. "It isn't anything to cheer for Lee, he left us and he didn't care what happened to us" Lee sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry youthful flower, he knows what he did wrong and I'm sure he just wants to tell us sorry just not right now" I smiled and pulled him up. "I don't care what he does Lee. You, me, and Saki-chan will be alright without him, we have been for the pass two years. Come on let's get stretching"

I was happy that Lee and Sakura stayed my friends. Whenever we would go to our movie night, we would sometimes see the popular crowd there and as usual not paying attention but making out when the lights went out. On a few occasions Neji actually paid attention, but we kept ignoring them.

I didn't know what to think when Neji started to talk to me this year. Great, as usual he was in my class, Neji transferred into most of my classes so far, after his break up with Kimi he took the initiative to get out of the classes he had with her first. Ugh! I just wish I never knew him maybe then it wouldn't be so awkward.

I wouldn't have acted so strongly towards our ending friendship if he hadn't left at a more horrible time. My sister Hikari died and ever since then my parents are so protective of me. Neji came to the funeral but never said a word to me for the whole thing. I needed my friend at that time and he wasn't there, so Lee and Sakura filled in for him. I liked it better this way anyways, I didn't need him no matter how good of friends we used to be.

Today Gai was not here so we didn't do anything and we watched the populars converse and flirt and make out during P.E. We decided to change back into our regular clothes after a while and waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

Lee and Sakura walked me to my next class and headed off to their own. I was so disappointed that I didn't have any other classes with them. I perked up when I remembered that I had Sai in this class and he was my lab partner today. I walked in cheerfully and took my seat next to the door.

"We're going to conduct a purple cloud with our chemicals today, make sure to follow the instructions you've written down yesterday and write out a complete lab report, turn it in and we'll call it a day" Shizune was trying to pry the marshmallows away from Naruto before he could stuff the whole bag in his mouth.

Sai sat down and smiled at me. "It's nice to see you Tenten" I smiled and put on my goggles, gosh I feel so stupid now. "I don't know much about this so you think you can help me?" I looked up and nearly fell forward "U-Uh yeah sure, here try pour half of this blue chemical in and then the clear stuff" He did it and soon the cloud that came up was indigo colored. "And add that yellow stuff" He did it and purple smoke came out of the tube and he smiled. "Wow that was great; it's kind of like art. I would've thought the colors that would make purple would be red and blue. This is something new; hey would you do me the honor of tutoring me for this class?" Again my body reacted before my brain. "Yes, I can do that" I wanted to die! Sai smiled at my eagerness and wrote the report and turned it in for us.

I wrote my contact information on a piece of paper and stuffed it in my pocket; I'll give it to him later. Sai asked me to walk with him to the library and I accepted, so here we are walking in the halls enjoying each other's company. "So Tenten-chan what movies do you like?" I was totally caught off guard by his question but I managed to answer him somehow. "I like anything, just two days ago Lee, Sakura, and I went to watch the old vampire movie Nosferatu. It was um interesting." He smiled at me "Great, I liked that movie. Would you like to come with me this Saturday to watch Ju-on?" Oh great another scary movie, I think I forgot to mention that I was practically sitting in Sakura's lap and hiding my head behind Lee's arm. "Uh, s-sure yeah that would be cool" I hate myself so much right now.

Sai kept his smile up through our whole conversation. The bell rang not too long after and Sai turn to me. "Well Tenten-chan I hope to see you during tomorrow's study hall. And also..." I could hear my heart beating fast; he was coming closer to my face. Oh god, is he going to do what I think he's going to do?... he wiped my cheek… wow, I totally misread that one. "You had something on your face" I looked at him blushing like a tomato! "Um, thanks" I giggled nervously. He smiled and started to walk away. "S-Sai! W-wait up!" I ran to him and gave him the piece of paper in my pocket. "It's um my number and screen name. Whenever you need that tutoring, text, call, or IM me" I smiled and ran away. So stupid!

* * *

When I got around the corner I walked slowly and calmly to my next class, ugh! I'd have to sit by Neji… again. I immediately sat down at my desk without looking to see if anyone was already there. I felt a rush of relief when I saw that we had a substitute, I didn't really have to use my brain yes!

"I'd watch out for Sai if I were you" I looked to my side and was looking straight into Neji Hyuga's eyes. Oh dear, why is he talking to me all of a sudden?

"Hyuga-san, so should we get to know your weak points in English? I mean you asked me to tutor you right? I think we should write the first half of your report here, at least half."

"I don't have weak points, I just don't like the way my reports end up and I wanted to you have a look at what I write and tell me if I'm missing something. And you didn't acknowledge my advice to you."

"Well, Hyuga-san this sounds like something you should ask your parents about not me. If you don't need real help then you should probably look for someone else. As for your advice I'm perfectly aware of Sai's reputation, I happen to go to the same school as him. Besides I'm going to tutor him in Chemistry, he needs help so my schedule is going to be pretty full according to my calculations and if you don't need any serious help then I'd like to keep your time cleared."

He didn't look to happy about what I just said. He grunted and looked forward then about two minutes he turned back. "I need you to show me how to write a report. As soon as I get the concept our tutoring sessions will end, I'm not asking for much… Tenten."

"Alright Hyuga-san. I'll tutor you; your sessions start today at whatever time you give me. I've got stuff going on until 7:00, so any time after is good for me."

"I'll see you at 7:15, your place" I shook my head. "7:15 at the Star Buck's I'll be there anyways."

He looked at me oddly for about a good minute. "Any reason why you were so quick to jump at Star Buck's instead of your house Tenten? And it's Neji not Hyuga-san just Neji."

"For one I don't know you and two no boys allowed in the room except for one. Besides I'll already be there."

"You know perfectly well who I am Tenten, just because we don't talk as much doesn't mean that you don't know me altogether."

That was it I couldn't take it anymore, I was on the verge of something but I don't know what it was. I felt like crying, like running away and hiding, like yelling, like I needed Sakura and Lee. Just in the nick of time the bell rang and I bolted out of the door, I needed Lee and Saki-chan.

* * *

I didn't dare go to my last class knowing he was there. So I skipped it and went into the art room to see what Sai wanted me to see.

"Tenten-chan welcome" He smiled and ushered me inside. "Making a run for it?" I giggled a little bit. "I asked for the homework so that I didn't have to go to class today. It's kind of awkward." I smiled sheepishly.

"Ah. I see. I have photography just like you, but we missed each other by another class and I have art for my first class. It's a shame really; I'd like to work with you." He walked around the art room and soon enough he was right behind me. "I'd like to take photographs of you; will you be my art Tenten-chan?"

I gulped knowing that he just brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "U-Uh take pictures of me? B-But I'm not you know" He turned me around and stroked my cheek with his hand. "You're wrong, I happen to think the exact opposite of your theory. You're the only one that's perfect for my art"

I shivered when his fingers traced my lips, but I refused to look like I enjoyed it! Yeah! I regained my composure and cleared my throat. "U-Um a-alright. I'll do it."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Well start tonight, I'll use the information you gave me" He pulled out his phone and saw me my own number in his phone.

For the rest of the day he sketched me while I finished my painting of what outer space looked like to me. The bell rang and Sai waited for me to finish cleaning up, he walked me to my car while carrying my books.

"Well Tenten-chan I'll come to you tonight, I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight" I smiled and watched him leave and out of nowhere a flock of fan girls followed after him. Tonight?! OH NO!!! UGH! Stupid Neji!

I started my car and pulled around the front to pick up Lee and Sakura, they got in and I dropped them off at their houses and went back to mine. I walked up the stairs so tired of today's events and I just needed to take a nap. My life is complete chaos and it's all thanks to a jerk named Neji Hyuga…

* * *

Lee and Sakura will come back into the story be patient. This mainly Tenten's POV on things. I hope you review and if you do please be as nice as possible. If you don't like this chapter then I'm going to pull the story, remember this is a pilot chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter! I hope you like it. It'll get interesting just bare with me please. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( Just the plot.**

* * *

I didn't want to think about anything else but trying to do my homework tonight. Chemistry was simple, Calculus homework was pretty basic once you knew what you were doing, history wasn't really anything because my teacher read his smut books instead of actually teaching, English was basic and I liked it and it was my favorite subject, art and photography are definitely my favorite classes. I don't know why everyone has to have a study hall.

I sat at my desk and started my calculus homework, I didn't know what people complained about when it came to calculus, I mean seriously all you have to do is put your stupid gossip aside for a couple of minutes and pay attention and possibly take some notes.

I finished about fifteen minutes later and went to get a snack from the kitchen when my pocket started to buzz, I have buzzing pockets now? Hmm, this is weird. Oh wait! Phone! I laughed at myself for having a blonde moment there. I took my phone out and flipped it open and read the text message.

_**Tenten-chan. Meet me at the Star Buck's on Cherry Blossom Dr.**_

_**I'll be waiting for you at the back tables.**_

_Sai_

I could myself blush; Sai wants to meet me at Star Bucks! Oh drats! Neji and his tutoring session are tonight in about five minutes. Crap! I have to get going.

* * *

I grabbed my coat and rush down the stairs with my keys jingling in my hands. I started the car and blazed down the street. I don't get why it always had to be Star Bucks, I know why I was meeting Neji there because I insisted but why Sai too? I cleared my thoughts when I pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. I looked around and saw Sai and guess what Neji was right behind him! Ugh! Life is so unfair!

I slowly walked towards them not knowing who I was going to talk to first, but I didn't have to wait long because Sai noticed me first.

"Tenten-chan I'm glad to see you" I smiled and saw Neji look up from his drink. "Hi Sai" Neji looked at us and walked over to me. "Sai I see you know Tenten" Sai looked up at Neji then to me and smiled. "Yes, I do. I didn't see you back there, were you hiding from someone?" Neji smirked "No actually I was waiting for Tenten to get here, she's helping me write a paper." Sai's smile widened even more. "Interesting, I was waiting for her too but for a completely different reason." I was getting the feeling that these two didn't like each other much. I swear it turned into a sauna in here. "What reason might that be" Sai didn't look at Neji at all and keep smiling at me the whole time. "I asked her to meet me and she accepted"

Neji threw me a questioning look. "Tenten did you?" Oh great now they're ganging up on me! "Um, I figured we all could hang out. I forgot to mention to Sai that I was tutoring you tonight and I forgot to tell you Neji that uh Sai asked to meet me tonight." I felt like a fool. Who on earth would be so cruel as to put me Tenten the invisible loser in between two populars? I was shaking in my shoes; I didn't know what to do.

"Well by all means, please continue with your session." He got up and turned to me. "I'll get in touch with you a little later Tenten-chan" He smiled while I blushed and he was out the door in seconds. I was so stunned I forgot about Neji waiting for me.

I sat down in the chair opposite him and looked at his papers. "I thought you were watching out for his intentions Tenten?"

"Neji can we focus on your work please? I'm not here to discuss my personal life" I gave him his papers with corrections. "You need to rephrase those and punctuation seems off just a tiny bit."

"I'm just saying Tenten. He dates girls and that's it, so if you're looking to be his girlfriend don't get your hopes up."

"Neji I'm well aware of the fact that Sai only dates. I'm also well aware that I don't have to be here if you're just going to talk about things that aren't relevant to the topic at hand, which happens to be your homework"

"Tenten just be careful, alright?" He stopped my hand from writing. "Neji, just write your paper. I appreciate your advice, but seriously? You haven't spoken to me in two years and now all of a sudden when I can gain a new friend regardless of his intentions, you are worried all of a sudden?"

"Tenten… that's…"

"Save it Neji. I'll see you tomorrow at the library. Finish your paper tonight the first part is due tomorrow" I got up and left leaving a stunned Neji Hyuga sitting there with his coffee and report.

* * *

I spent a total of twenty minutes there; I wonder what Sai is up to… I decided to text him when I got home. I started my car and drove all the way back home without music. I went inside and waved lazily to my parents who were cuddling on the sofa. Eck!

I closed my door behind me and flung myself on to my bed. I pulled out my phone and saw a text.

_**If you can, after your finished meet me in the middle of the plaza.**_

_Sai_

I smiled, that was just two minutes ago. I ran down stairs practically jumping down. "BYEMOMDADI'LLBEBACKLATER!!" I slammed the door behind me and sped off down the road and tried to calm myself down. Jeez tonight has been so eventful I wonder why Sai wants to meet with me. Who am I kidding? I don't care, I get to see Sai! I slowed down when I got closer to the plaza, I parked and got out and walked over to the middle which was deserted except for a few people walking around holding hands. I spotted him and walked over quietly.

"Sai?" He turned around and smiled and motioned for me to sit down next to him. I did sit next to him and I felt like the whole world started spinning. "I got your text, and here I am." I looked up at the stars and closed my eyes making a wish.

"I'm glad you came" He took my hand in his and rubbed circles around my knuckles. I quickly looked up at him and I smiled trying not to look like a complete fool.

"I'd like to take your photograph tomorrow after school, if you don't mind or have any other plans." I smiled and nodded my head. "I don't have any plans" He smiled then pulled me up when he got up. "Want to take a quick walk around the park?"

"Ye…" My phone was ringing; I looked up with apologetic eyes and answered it. "Hey mom…I know. I'll be back in a few minutes. Bye" I turned to Sai who was watching me. "I'm sorry Sai, I have to get home. I forgot about my curfew." He smiled. "That's okay. I'll walk you to your car" We walked to my car and I opened it then turned towards him. "Um, I'll see you at school. Possibly during my study hall." We both smiled. "Good night Tenten" "Good night Sai" I closed my door and giggled, that night I drove home very happy.

* * *

The alarm went off this morning and I didn't even argue with it. I quietly woke up and started getting ready for the day. I wore a pair of skinny jeans, a black tee with the clash on front; I put my lucky rainbow socks and threw on a pair of green converse.

I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, I wasn't happy enough to wear my hair down, so I put it up into two buns as usual. I put some strawberry chap stick on and brushed my unusually long bangs to either side of my face. I put on my black rimmed glasses and sighed. "This is as good as it's going to get"

I went down stairs to eat some breakfast and watched my parents doing their usual boring morning stuff, reading paper, and writing down tonight's dinner on a dry erase board. I sighed and pushed the rest of my breakfast away. "I'll see you later." I kissed my dad and mother on the cheek and left.

* * *

I started my car and drove to Sakura's place, and again I waited for her after I honked. She came running out looking odd… she had on a skirt and, well let's just say she looked like real girly. I shuddered a bit but kept my smile. "Tenten! Look! I'm a girl today!" I nodded in disbelief "I can see that, why?" "I know it's hopeless but I wanted Sasuke to ask me to maybe a movie or something…" I gapped "S-Saki-chan! What in world brought this on?" Sakura cringed in the corner "I knew you'd react like that Ten but I really him and I'm his lab partner so I don't know he might notice me. It's not like it's a for sure thing so don't worry, he's more likely to notice Ayame first." I instantly felt bad for my outburst; if she wanted to do this I should support her. "No, he's complete idiot if he doesn't notice you first" We both smiled then giggled all the way to school.

Lee called the night before and told me Gai and him are going on the kendo club trip today. Today is their competition and it's a shame I couldn't see Lee compete. We were walking toward the school when someone stopped us. "Tenten, Sakura" Ugh! It was Neji again. "Good morning Neji-kun" I watched as Sakura greeted him nicely. I nodded towards him "Hyuga-sama" "Tenten can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked to Sakura and she smiled and walked off, great I wanted her to say no! "Sure"

We walked slowly to the doors. "I thought about what you said and I'm sorry about what I have done to you, Sakura, and Lee. I don't know why I did it, I'd like for us to be friends again." My head shot up "friends? Again? I don't know about that Neji." "I'm not as bad as you think Tenten. I really miss talking with you" I sighed, this is all I need to hear right now. Someone trying to get back into my life when another may be trying to get into it period. Ugh, I guess I can't fight him on this one. "Ok, we can be friends again" He smiled at me and I swear it knocked the wind out of me. "I'll see you tonight then" Not tonight! I have a date with… well not a date but ugh!!! "I kind of have something going on tonight. Why don't you call or text me later?" "Okay, bye" He walked off smiling, hmm that was weird.

* * *

My class went by just nicely; Neji and I were doing pretty good in our photography class. I took pictures of him eating a bagel. His fan girls bought it for hundred dollars, I felt good. I was rich within two minutes. I happily walked to the art room saying hi to people I knew on the way. I entered the room and wow… bad, super bad timing. Sai was there but with another girl… kissing. Ick!

I quickly and quietly slipped out of the room. Oh man, this is exactly why I don't date anyone, too many mixed messages! I walked away as fast as I could and ran into something firm, I was slowly falling but I never met the ground. I opened my eyes to see Neji looking down at me. "I'm guessing you weren't looking" "N-Neji! Uh, s-sorry." I giggled nervously and jumped out of his arms. "Want to walk with me?" Oh man! My stupid mouth is acting on its own! Neji smiled "Yeah lets go"

We slowly walked around the campus laughing, and talking, shouting, and occasionally I hit him. It was like we never stopped being friends. We came to a stop at the entrance and were breathless because his bright idea of a race seemed good at the time. We looked like lunatics running around with our heads cut off. We fell down on the grass and laughed so hard, I thought my stomach was going to burst.

"I th-think we should get to c-class Neji" He chuckled and stood up offering me his hand. "I think we should too. Let's get going before rumors start up" I smiled and got up with his help. "I had fun today, we definitely have to hang out Tenten" I straightened my shirt and brushed back my bangs. "I'm free tonight after all, if you want we could watch Dracula" He nodded "Alright I'll pick you up at 5:00, we'll eat something before. I'm paying" "Good, because I'm not spending my hundred dollars." We both laughed about how I got that money then went our separate ways.

* * *

Lunch wasn't any good; I avoided Sai at all costs. I was trying to hide in the halls but he kept coming down the ones I was in so I had to book it to the other side of the school. I saw him coming towards me but I managed to squeeze through the door to the cut off hallway. I backing further from the door slowly but I came in contact with something behind me. All those stories of the hall being haunted and the fact that it was really dark didn't make it better. I couldn't believe I could scream so loud.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" The door before me came swinging open and when I opened my eyes I saw none other than Sai. Great, just the person I didn't need to see. "Tenten-chan, are you alright? I've been trying to find you all day" He offered me his hand but I just walked by trying to smile. "U-Uh I was, this is nothing" I laughed nervously. "Ok uh I've got to go now. Bye" I was about to walk away when he spoke.

"Wait, I… is something wrong?" I gulped "Um no. Everything is fine" I could hear him coming closer, crap! "You seem to be avoiding me, did I do something wrong?" Oh dear and this is where I want to die! "I'm just really busy. I have work and I need to get to the office before someone leaves with my papers" That was the stupidest lie ever! "I'll walk you then" "No!... eh I uh I n-need my alone time. I might make some stops there" He looked confused. "So um I'll see you tomorrow" Run away! Run away! I started off again. "Tonight you mean, right?" I stopped again, shit! "Sai I'm really sorry but I can't come see you tonight. I forgot that Neji and I are having a session" "Tenten did you come by for your study hall?" Shit! Keep it together! Calmly! "No, I took a walk today" "I'll keep in contact with you" After saying that he left. Oh great, now I was really wanting to die!

* * *

Sakura and I went to Star Buck's after school, we needed to work for about an hour each since Lee was gone. We made coffee after coffee because unfortunately our coffee rush just started. I didn't even bother to look up and smile my cheeks hurt so bad. "Welcome to Star Buck's what can I get you today?" "I'd like to talk to you for a bit" Ok now I had to look up, of course because it was Sai. "Sai, uh sure we can talk but only for a bit." He smiled and nodded. "Saki I'll be back" She nodded from the back.

Sai and I sat at the same table just the other day. "Did you need something?" He smiled and took my hand in his. "I'd really like to take pictures of you soon." "S-Sai I'm flattered but I'm just a plain girl. I mean you could ask anyone in the school and they are all gorgeous. I don't know why you insist on me." I took my hand away and stood up. "I should get back" "wait just hear me out. I'll take pictures and you can have copies of it too. We'll get my tutoring in at the same time. Sound good?" "Yeah but…" "Good, I'll see you tomorrow since its Saturday. I'll come to you" He left me feeling stupid again. Ugh! Stupid confusing boys!

I walked back to the counter. "I see Sai has a thing for you Ten. So are you going steady?" I blushed "Saki no. Sai dates only, and besides he just wants to take pictures of me for his portfolio. Its nothing and _I _don't want it to be anything else." "Ten he's cute! I think you should go for it. He never does the asking out and he never asks to take pictures of anyone. You're the first person he has asked anything from. You should be a little affected right?" I shrugged "I'm not into that stuff; he's just not my type." "Ten he is so your type. Now I know something is going on." "Saki please! I'm trying to work. I don't like him so drop it!" Sakura looked kind of sad "I'm sorry Ten I didn't mean to make you mad" Now I feel worse. "No Saki its fine. I'm just stressed out from school and tonight I'm hanging out with Neji so I'm kind of blah!" Sakura beamed at what I just said. "I always knew you'd talk again, I'm happy you guys finally got over your fit" I smiled and sighed.

* * *

Sakura got a ride home with Sasuke Uchiha so I lazily drove myself home. I needed to get ready for tonight, I only had about twenty minutes and I was exhausted. I showered feeling gross from my work at the shop. I put on some brown Bermuda shorts, a white tee with a smiley face, and some brown flip flops. I wanted to be comfortable after working for an hour! I put my hair up into buns again and same glasses. I grabbed my purse but I called it a bag because it came from India and it looked like a bag. Hah! My pants buzzed. Text message…

_**I'll be right there.**_

_Neji_

At least I don't have to wait longer. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Neji. We both smiled at the same time, whoa he looked nice. My mother came rushing to the door. "Neji! It's so nice to finally see you again. I wondered why Tenten never brought you over for a while." "Good evening Ms Hirotakashi. I'll bring her back in one piece" "By mom. Tell daddy I'm sorry about missing game night" I closed the door behind us and I admired his car from my door step. Yes! The black BMW! I quickly jumped into the car and buckled my seat belt, he started the car and careless whisper by seether played softly in the background.

We arrived at a French restaurant; I never went there so I didn't know what to order. Neji opened the door for me and we were seated right away, he made reservations for us earlier that day. I sat down and smiled at Neji. "French? I've never eaten anything like this before." He smiled and opened the menu. "Chicken Alfredo and some ice tea" I couldn't really decide so I ordered the same thing. We sat there talking and laughing playing with the bread sticks some times. "Are you sure Ami is alright with this?" He shrugged. "I don't care what she thinks, we broke up anyways. I didn't really like her" I shook my head and giggled. "Thanks for buying my dinner and soon to be ticket." "Anything to make you smile Ten. I've missed talking to you over the past two years." "Yeah me too Neji." Our food came and we ate talking occasionally. I was so stuffed from all that food. Neji paid the bill and we went on our way to the theatre, we watched the Dracula that was re-made in the 90's.

We sat down the back row which happened to be the highest row, the best row. We sat in down and watched the theatre grow dark. There were only a few people there at the time and someone we both didn't expect to see Ami and her new boyfriend. Great, now Neji isn't going to pay attention to the movie and he might even complain a little. The movie was half way and Neji was totally into the movie commenting every now and then especially when the weird odd parts came on.

* * *

The movie ended and we were the last ones out, I waited by my side of the car. "Neji thanks so much. I had fun" "No problem Ten." He drove me home and walked me to my door. "I'm glad you enjoyed tonight, I had fun too. And for the Ami thing, I wasn't even paying attention." I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for being my friend again." A few minutes passed by. "Good night" I walked inside and closed the door behind me and went upstairs and into my room. Tonight was very unexpected, but I had fun. I went to sleep happy twice in a week; I was starting to like this feeling. Maybe being friends with Neji was going to be better this time around. I heard a tiny buzz when I pushed my head into the pillows; I picked up my phone and read the two texts, one from Neji and the other from Sai…

_**I'll see you tomorrow at 10:00am. Wear something nice.**_

_Sai_

_**You made me happy tonight, hope to see you tomorrow.**_

_Neji_

I groaned. Sai I hope you're not dating anyone…

* * *

I'll update again if you review what you think about this chapter. I don't feel very happy about the way it's going. I hope you guys like it, seriously I hope you do. If you don't I'll stop and write something different. Please review and tell me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I updated! I'll be starting the fourth chapter this evening so be prepare for chapter four tomorrow! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( Just the plot.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning around 8:30 feeling unusually tired. I slowly got out of bed and looked at my phone I had five texts

_**Please bring your cello.**_

_Sai_

_**Looking forward to seeing you this morning..**_

_Sai_

_**I WON! Call me tomorrow morning.**_

_Beautiful Green Beast_

_**I'm sorry to bother you so late Ten.**_

_**Let's hang out tomorrow afternoon.**_

_**Details tomorrow.**_

_Neji_

_**I saw you and Neji! Call me ASAP!  
**__Saki_

Oh wow, I had some night. Sai wants me and my cello? I didn't know he knew about that. Oh gosh! Lee won! I dialed Lee's number.

_Hello?_

Congratulations!

_THANK YOU! I WORKED SUPER HARD! _

Ouch! Lee my ear, please not so loud in the morning.

_Ten, can I go back to sleep? I'm sleepy I'll tell you about it later ok?_

Alright Lee, Bye!

_Bye!_

Whoa, my ears felt like they were bleeding. I didn't want Sakura to ask me twenty questions this morning so I passed on that and Neji… well I promised… well Sai made my day his day so I couldn't do anything about that now.

I took a nice warm shower and put on a lacy white dress with a pale green dress shirt with small sleeves on. I put my hair into buns and grabbed my glasses and put it on. I put my black jacket on and zipped it up. I went back into my room and grabbed my cello and dragged it downstairs.

"Honey are you going some place?" I smiled at my parents who were embracing each other tenderly. "I promised a friend I'd help out" They nodded and went back to ogling each other.

I was about to open the door of my car when I saw someone standing at the end of my driveway. It's Sai! "Morning Tenten" "Morning Sai" "I'll get that for you" He grabbed my cello and put it in his car. "You look nice today, going somewhere?" I blushed feeling embarrassed. "You asked for it and I'm giving it to you." That sounded so wrong. He chuckled and opened the door for me, I got in and as soon as he got in we drove off.

* * *

I couldn't just sit here anymore I had to ask, if I didn't I'd yell it out later on and that would be embarrassing. "Hey, how did you know where I lived?" He turned to me and smiled "I took my chances, when I saw your car parked outside." Wow can you say stupid Tenten? "Oh yeah! Eh, I see it's not hard to find" We came to a stop. "We're here, lets go inside" I nodded and got out while Sai took my cello.

The inside was nice, it looked like a warehouse from the outside but when you got inside it was amazing. There were lights everywhere! Some bright, some dim, and some colored. Clothing racks full of clothes and shoes, different sceneries here and there. I saw some pictures of girls hanging on the walls, and they looked um naked doing some poses. I sure hope he didn't have this in mind. There were some who were clothed but they were barely clothed. That was when Sai grabbed my hand and smiled sweetly at me, I felt like I could melt. We went behind some walls, it was like a maze! We finally stopped at a scene with a big mirror covering the back wall and music sheets scattered all over the floor, with a wooden chair in the middle and my cello resting against it.

"I want you to play for me when I take your picture" He took me over to the chair and walked behind me and did something I wished he didn't, he took the hair ties out of my hair and it came down in wavy tresses. He put some forward and some to the back then he gently sat me down while he crouched down in font of me. His hands rested on my knees and I was so happy my dress went down to my shins. He looked up into my eyes locking them with his. I couldn't move my eyes away and I felt like I couldn't breathe. His hands slowly traveled up from my knee to my thigh with the fabric of my dress. He looked at me while he did this and I swear I felt my heart jump when his hand was resting on my bare thigh. He kept my gaze locked with his then slowly spread me legs open. I gasped but kept looking at him the whole time feeling the blush on my cheeks. He got up and placed the cello between my legs. "Play" I did what I was told and played the prelude cello suite no 1. "Look at me while you play" Again I was like a robot and looked at him while playing.

He finished a while later and sat down and watched as I kept playing music. I stopped feeling uneasy in front of him and quickly pulled my dress down to where it was supposed to be. "Why did you stop? It was great" "I don't feel so good" He got up, took my cello away, and pulled me up. "I think we're done for today" I nodded and turned away from his gaze and started to pull my hair back up. He grabbed my hand and put them at my side, I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. I gulped and tried to create space between us but I was failing because he only got closer, still holding my hands at my side. "You're the only one that is perfect in my eyes"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer against his chest. He brushed the hair away from the left side of my neck and his hand traced my cheek and neck. His hands traveled to my wrist and slowly brought it up and over both our heads and placed it at the back of his neck. His fingers traced my arm all the way back to my waist. My body felt like it was on fire every where he touched me; he was so gently with me. I wanted to turn around and look into his eyes but he kept in me standing there with my back to him while he traced my neck, and my cheek. With his left hand he lifted my face and turned it to the side and looked at me before tenderly and sweetly claiming my lips with his own. He took my arms from around his neck keeping his lips on mine and slowly turned me around and pulled me against his chest again. The kiss deepened without me knowing, our tongues brushed against each other slowly. This was one of the best kisses of my life, I mean it wasn't my first but definitely my favorite. He slowly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"That was… amazing" I nodded in agreement trying to keep the blush on my cheeks from getting worse. "And so the artist made his creation come to life" Sai took my hand in his and kissed it. "You definitely are my favorite subject" Oh no… I felt light headed, not enough air! Don't you dare faint! I pulled my body away from Sai feeling the struggle. "I think I'd like to go home now" He gently brought my face up to his and his eyes searched mine. "Will you be my art, mine only?" What? Is that like some artsy way of asking me to be his girlfriend? I was confused but I couldn't refuse Sai, he was so different. I nodded a yes and smiled, receiving a kiss in return.

I don't know how I made it outside but when I did get out there it was dark. Whoa! How long were we in there? "Um Sai what time is it?" "It's about 7:00 are you hungry?" I checked my pockets and looked on the ground. I forgot where I put my phone! "You were looking for this?" Sai held up my phone and smiled. "Yes, my mother is probably worried sick" I grabbed my phone and I have lots of missed calls and texts, great now I was going to be grounded. "I better get home Sai; it doesn't look good for me right now." He chuckled and got in and I followed his lead and got in his car. "I'm guessing meeting your parents can't be arranged tonight?" My head shot up, meet my parents? Too fast for me! "Sai…" "I was joking Tenten, your too tense. Maybe you need to eat something" He turned in the opposite direction of my house. "S-Sai, I really need to get home" "I know, but you'll need strength to fight with your parents so I'll get you some food." Ok he is so not funny now. "I don't fight with my parents, they make the rules and I follow them." He stepped on the brakes. "In that case we better get you home" He did the scariest car movements and was speeding down my street like a maniac! "Sai please slow down! You're scaring me!" He slammed on the brakes and turned to me. "Is that Neji Hyuga's car?" I looked in the direction he pointed to… black BMW yes it sure was Neji. "Yeah that is him. I'll walk the rest of the way" "No it's fine I'll take you to your door" "No Sai that's not a good idea right now." He shrugged and unlocked the door. "Suit yourself" "Thanks for the ride home" God Tenten! Couldn't you have thought of something I don't know better to say? Thanks for kissing me? Ugh! I was at a lost for words and those ones came out of nowhere. He didn't say anything just nodded and closed the door himself and sped off down the street. Ok did I miss something here? Is he mad now?

* * *

I got to my door and walked in. "Hi mom, Hi dad, Hi Nej…Neji?" Neji got up from the couch. "I tried calling you today and so I came by just a while ago and your parents said you'd be back soon." I smiled and felt relieved I wasn't in trouble! YES! "Oh yeah, um here I am." "So did you want to get something to eat with me?" My stomach growled… food sounds awesome. "Yes!"

I just turned right around and got into his car, god I love this car. "We'll eat some Chinese food tonight" I almost drooled, Chinese food was my favorite. He drove a lot safer than Sai and I swear he was mad when he left but I couldn't get that kiss we shared off my mind. Neji and I walked into the Chinese restaurant and ordered before the waiter could leave.

"So where have you been all day?" I didn't want to go into details so I just gave him crap answers. "Sai took some pictures of me at his studio." "Oh… how did that go?" Ugh Neji! Stop asking questions. "Eh, it was alright. I don't like attention on me so I was out of my comfort zone." Neji chuckled and the food came. I was so hungry and Neji was pretty hungry himself, we ate everything we ordered which kind of scared me.

"Ten lets go for a walk, I think I need it" I patted him stomach and I giggled, I felt the same way. We went for that walk right after getting out of the restaurant; Neji left his car parked in the parking lot. We walked down the walkway of the plaza and looked through the windows. I saw a necklace and it was a yin yang. Of course it was for couples because the yin and yang split into two separate necklaces. "You know that it's for couples" I nodded silently. "I know Neji, just wishful thinking."

We got back to the car and drove off to the golf course that nobody used anymore. We laid out on the grass with the car door opened to hear the music playing while we looked at the stars. Sex on fire by Kings of Leon started playing and I smiled looking out for any shooting stars. I shifted a little and my head ended up on his shoulders, I immediately pulled away and blushed. "Sorry about that" "No it's okay Ten, you can lay against me I don't mind" I smiled and did as he suggested. I looked up once more and saw a shooting star, I closed my eyes and made a wish. When I opened them Neji was leaning over me watching me with needful eyes. I knew what he was about to do and I didn't stop him; I didn't want to stop him… He leaned down and softly placed his lips against mine and didn't move them until I looked into his eyes and smiled. He kissed me with so much passion I forgot about where we were at. I kissed him back tangling my fingers in his hair trying to get him closer to me. He licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and feel his tongue explore every curve of my mouth then finally attacking my tongue, it was like a war of dominance that neither of us could win. Finally after what seemed like forever we parted, both panting from the loss of air due to our kiss. I didn't blush because it felt so right and I wasn't embarrassed on front of Neji.

Neji's kiss was so different from Sai's kiss. I felt like electricity was shooting throughout my entire body and the want to keep his body on top of mine was a different feeling. I craved Neji's scent, his kiss, and everything about him in that one kiss we shared. He pulled me close to his body and we both laid there under the stars holding each other. I couldn't think about Sai anymore, not while I was with Neji. I drifted off to sleep in his arms and the last thing I remember from that night was his smile as he brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes…

* * *

Monday morning was so tiring, I didn't get anything from Sai or Neji the day before, the day after they both kissed me. I wasn't feeling very good about going to school today, but the nerd inside of me won and I got up and dressed as I usually did. A pair of jeans, converse, a shirt, my black jacket, my hair in two buns, and my glasses. I told Sakura and Lee everything that happened yesterday and they think that I need to choose someone, but the thing is I didn't know who to choose. I wasn't aware that they liked me and I'm still not convinced that they do like me in that sort of way. Sure we kissed but maybe we just got caught up in the moment… I didn't want to think about this because school was more important. I didn't have to pick Sakura up anymore because the Uchiha finally asked her to be his girlfriend and as for Lee, I was heading for his house right now.

I honked the horn and waited for Lee to come running out. He came bouncing out of his house about three minutes later smiling like a goof. "Good morning my lovely flower! Is the day treating you youthfully?" I couldn't help but smile "Yes Lee, we're all very youthful today" "So how will you deal with your unfortunate dilemma?" "Lee please not today, I told you they don't like me that way and I don't intend on trying to see something that isn't there." "Don't belittle yourself like that Ten! You are a great flower and I was lucky enough I'd ask you to be my girlfriend right away" I giggled again and flicked his forehead "Well I would be honored if the day were to ever come"

Lee walked me to my first class and gave me his nice guy pose, which frightened me at first but I smiled in return. I went inside and took my seat hoping that when Neji got here he'd finally say something to me. I didn't care if it was "Hi" "Sorry about Sunday" or even "I lost my phone". I waited and waited, he never showed up.

I walked to my second class and saw Sai pass me by without so much as a glance from him. What's wrong I asked myself? Did I do something wrong? Why were they avoiding me?

Lunch time didn't get any better I saw Neji finally but he ignored me as well. He didn't come over to say hi, he just walked past me. Lee finally came to my aid and sat beside me and started eating. "Ten is something wrong with you and Neji? He didn't even look at you" I shrugged "I can honestly say I don't know what's going on. Sai is ignoring me too." Lee frowned "I think you need some time with your friends. I'm coming over tonight so that we can study for our final exams" I nodded and smiled. Yeah I need to worry about those instead of boys.

The rest of the day passed by slowly and all I wanted to so was run away. Neji and Ami were back together and Sai was chasing after another girl. Who was I kidding anyways? Nobody could ever like me, I was bound to end up alone…

* * *

Lee came over that night with Sakura and we watched the grudge. We all screamed and laughed at the same parts. "Ten are you sure your okay?" Sakura always trying to make me feel better. That's when I started crying because no matter how hard life got Lee and Sakura were always there for me. Sai and Neji had broken my heart, making me feel like a fool. Lee and Sakura hugged me and shushed me. "If there were no laws then I'd make them both sorry they were born Tenten! I vow to never let them make you feel like this again!" I smiled at Lee's promise. "Yeah! Sasuke won't be hanging out with either of them after this! I'll make sure Sasuke teaches them a lesson!" I giggled at Sakura's crazy proposal. I had the best friends anyone could ever have. I didn't need Neji or Sai to feel happy. I was being stupid about those feelings… The feelings I got when I was with Sai and Neji. They were all illusions and I didn't need them, I was perfectly happy. If I was fine without them, why did it still hurt so bad…

It was like this for the rest of the year. Neji and Sai ignored me in school. I didn't get any phone calls or texts. They were off with their girlfriends doing what the popular crowd did and I Tenten the loser and nerd went on with my studying and aced all my final exams.

* * *

Summer came around and I pushed the memories of Sai and Neji in the way back of my head. Lee and Sakura made my summer life interesting. We took turns staying at each other's houses. We even went on a vacation to Europe! We had so much fun with each other. I totally forgot about those losers, and I felt great. We added a new member to our group of friends, Ino. We crossed paths with her in Paris and ever since we've been friends. Ino was nice and she gave me, Sakura, and Lee a makeover and we tried it out when we were in Europe. Lee brought home ten numbers and I got eight numbers. Sakura and Ino killed us because men were flying out of their seats for them. Just in case you're wondering Sasuke and Sakura broke up before school ended. He did the breaking up and Lee and I were at her aid. We had about two weeks before we had to get back home in time for senior year.

I had to admit I looked hot; Ino broke me out of wearing jackets and bought me some contacts. She showed me how to apply a little make-up saying that I didn't need much. Lee looked so handsome; I had to admit he was cute. Sakura was gorgeous! Her hair was in a new edgy hair cut she looked like she just walked out of a magazine. In fact we all looked like we walked out of a magazine! I was more than ready to kick ass during my senior year.

Of course I felt the knot in my stomach every time they mentioned how I was going to bring Sai and Neji to their knees; I didn't want to think about them. I lost interest or rather…forced myself to lose interest. The four of us had some summer romances and I felt happy about that. I met a guy named Paolo and he taught me how to not be so shy around men, it never went further then some hot making out but other than that I said bye and thanked him for everything.

Lee even had a fling. She was so kind to him and it was sweet when he came home and told us about his first kiss. He eventually told her that we had to return to Japan and they promised to write and call whenever they could. Sakura and Ino had a lot of making out done, but never went too far. Sakura was so in love with a guy named Marc. He treated her like a princess and Ino was just having fun.

We were all really bummed about going home but happy and excited about it too. Our plane ride home was smooth and we were exhausted by the time we arrived back in Konoha. I slept at Lee's house while Sakura went to Ino's place. In a few days our senior year was about to start and I needed all the rest I could get because something tells me I'm in for a wild ride this year…

* * *

Wow! Unexpected turn of events there! O_O Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I updated! I've been writing the next chapter since morning. I might post it tonight, enjoy reading chapter four! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( Just the plot. **

* * *

Lee and I starting deciding what classes we were going to choose. I didn't want art or photography this year, so we both decided to take the normal classes minus math and science. We'd only have about a total of four classes our senior year. History, English, Kendo, and Cooking. We definitely wouldn't have any of those jerks in our class.

Lee made some macaroni and cheese for lunch and I had to admit that it was great. We took a walk around the town avoiding the known places Sai and Neji would hang out at. In the midst of walking we found a cool little diner that we knew Sakura would love to meet at, we gave Sakura and Ino a call. We all sat in a corner booth drinking some fruit drinks and Ino and Sakura were throwing flirty looks at the boys sitting in the shop, getting some interesting looks in return.

"So Ten are you going to ignore Neji and Sai forever?" I looked at Ino and sighed. "I'm not ignoring them I'm just not going to talk to them unless they talk to me. But to be frank I wouldn't want to talk to them anyways." Ino grinned then pop some whipped cream into her mouth. "I think she should let them duke it out for her" I dropped my spoon. "SAKI! Don't say such vulgar things. I wouldn't let them fight for me even if it meant getting a million dollars." Sakura laughed then started chatting with Ino about the guy plastered on her girly magazine. "The suggestions they give are so unyouthful Ten, I don't think you should do anything. I think you should just be yourself and go to school just like I plan to do" I loved Lee so much at that point. "Hey if anything ever does happen, you'll be my pretend boyfriend right?" Lee smiled much too big "Of course!"

Lee walked me home making me promise to drive him home as soon as we get there and I agreed. We got to my house but I didn't see my car… I'm sure it was here when I left two months ago… I opened my door and walked in. "SURPRISE!" I jumped back and laughed. "Daddy! Mom!" I ran into their arms and hugged them tight. Lee laughed and came in.

"Guys, I have a question for you. Where's my car?" My parents exchanged a glance and gave me new shiny keys. .GOD. "It's in the garage" I ran outside and opened the garage door and in it sat a 1960 Mustang convertible in the color red. I screamed and Lee came rushing out alarmed and alert but when he turned and saw it he yelled out loud along with me.

This was great, now I finally had a new car! I drove Lee home and he refused to get out so we took a drive from Konoha to the border. It was freaking awesome! By the time we got home it was becoming morning, I smiled as Lee slumped down in the passenger seat sleeping. I drove to his house and couldn't make it any further so I slept there again. Great tomorrow is school…

Later that day I drove home and told my parents what happened and they laughed. I finally had time to unpack; I hung up all my new clothes and packed the old ones away. I picked out my school clothes for tomorrow and decided to go with shorts, a long shirt with a big belt, some flats and my back pack. I was going to look really different.

I didn't do much that day considering that it was the day before school I hung out with my parents and we played board games all evening. It was time for me to go to sleep and I prayed that everything goes smoothly tomorrow. Especially if I had a run in with them…

* * *

The alarm went off and I jumped out of bed feeling excited to the point where I wanted to throw up, but I calmed myself and took a shower. I put on the clothes I picked out and brushed my hair, I had layers now and I didn't even have to curl them. The ends kind of did it on their own. I put my contacts in and lastly some peach lip gloss. I looked like I had for about a month and a half now. I grabbed my back pack and walked down stairs and ate some breakfast. I missed my mother's cooking and seeing my dad read the paper in the morning. I finished my food and hugged both of my parents before going out the door.

I put my bag in the trunk, got in then started my car up and drove to Lee's place. Ino and Sakura were going together. Lee got in and he looked extra handsome today, I winked as he got in and he chuckled. "I hope today isn't as bad as I'm expecting things to be" Lee sighed and slumped down in the seat. "I second that Ten. I don't want anything to change"

With our worries stuck in our heads we parked in the parking lot and let out some deep breaths before getting our bags. We shared a look before smiling and walking into the school. Maybe we should have taken the back way in… people were watching us with big eyes and mouths wide open.

* * *

We went straight to the office and that's where _he_ Neji Hyuga was… I couldn't do this. I almost ran away but Lee tugged me back and pulled me forward giving my hand a squeeze letting me know he was there. I nodded and kept looking forward until we walked in the office and asked for the registration papers. I didn't want to turn around and I felt like I was bring watched so I tilted my head down hoping my hair would cover my face.

It seemed to be working but I could tell he was moving around a lot by the sound of his feet. I knew someone hated me but I didn't know it was this bad! I took some quite deep breathes and finally finished filling out my form and gave it to the lady in front. Need I say BIG MISTAKE! Neji was standing right next to me and read my name, his eyes grew big so fast I thought he choked on his spit. I didn't know what to do, I was panicking on the inside and on the outside I looked completely normal.

"Tenten?" Cripes! He does know it's me! I tried not to just run for it, and bit my bottom lip and turned to Neji. "Hey Neji" His face looked so… I guess it was the shock of me with my hair down and the clothes? I don't know but I really didn't get it. Clothes were just material things that really didn't make a person who they are, I slapped myself mentally before getting back to reality.

Neji looked at a loss of words, hey he wasn't the only one. That weird yucky pain was coming back, Oh no! Not here, not in front of Neji! "How was your summer?" I softly snorted at his question, sure he can kiss me and ignore me for the rest of school and when I get back from summer looking decent he asks how was your summer?! What a jerk! "Your asking me about my summer now?" He kind of flinched at my question. "Ten about last year I…" "Neji stop... I don't know what to say about last year because I remember perfectly well that you said we could be friends again but not a week later and you started ignoring me again." "Tenten I just…" "I don't need to hear an explanation this time" I tried not to cry, oh god this pain… It was back and I'm not sure how it was going to go away. I looked for Lee but he wasn't there, ugh that traitor! I grabbed my schedule and walked out of the office with Neji looking at my back.

I found Lee sitting in a chair around the corner. "How could you leave me in there alone? With him?" Lee stood up and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Ten, I just thought you two needed your alone time to make up or get the unyouthfulness out before school really takes off." "Lee I don't want any alone time with him. He broke my heart! He stepped on it and threw in my face, how could I forget something like that?" Lee came up and hugged me while I silently cried on his shoulder. And Lee didn't mind because I had finally admitted that Neji Hyuga broke my heart and I was hurting…

* * *

After Lee comforted me we walked to our first class together knowing that hardly anyone would show up because they were all still trying to register. I felt good about Kendo with Lee because when we were little we used to take classes in the city. Gai was teaching this class but he wasn't going to be here for a month due to some injury he got during his summer training. We sat back to back under a cherry blossom tree not saying a word partly because Lee had fallen asleep. I played with one of the pink petals, feeling the softness of its texture.

"Cherry blossoms seem to suit you very well." My heart stopped that voice… Sai. I pretended that I didn't hear him and just looked at the petal between my fingers. "A beautiful piece of art comes and goes but my beautiful creation hasn't changed" I wanted to crawl away and die. "How've you been Tenten?" I finally decided to look up, yup it sure was Sai. "Pretty good, yourself?" "terrible until now" He smiled and sat down in front of me. "Kendo?" I wanted to throw Lee off my back and run for it, but I couldn't do that. "Yeah, I might as well not give it up completely" "I didn't see your name for photography or art this year" I sighed "Not interested anymore. I like kendo more." He frowned "well, my new project is starting and I'd like to take your pho…" "I don't think that's a good idea Sai, I'm kind of busy these days." "But don't you remember you promised" I so needed to get out of here! "I know but that was last year, I can't promise anything to anyone this year. I don't want to be tied down." Sai got up from his spot and looked down at me. "You'll come to me, I know you will. Until then I'll keep your number in my phone." He smiled and stroked my cheek. "I know you will" He gave me one last smile and left me feeling so small and stupid… again!

I nudged Lee and he woke up. "Is it time to go now?" "Lee lets just get out of here please. I can't stand being here anymore." Lee looked alarmed "Did something happen while I was asleep Ten?" I wiped the tears that traveled down my cheeks. "I just want to get away from here Lee, please!" He quickly picked up his bag and mine and we walked back to the school. "Ten was it Neji?" I shook my head. "Sai" And I slowly nodded. "Lets get you cleaned up Ten. Don't cry over those jerks, they don't deserve your attention." I smiled and hugged Lee, he always knew what to say to make me feel better. We both went to the restroom, I washed my face and waited until my eyes weren't pink from crying. I can do this, I know I can. It doesn't matter if Neji and Sai are here, I can get through this year without speaking to either of them now.

* * *

Lee and I parted ways for second hour because his class was on the other side of the school. I frowned knowing that I wouldn't have anyone in the next class with me. I walked into the history class and sat down by the window, some people were starting to arrive. I didn't bother to look at the people coming in, instead I just pulled out my notebook and got ready for the first day lecture. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, I was really bummed. "Is this seat taken?" Oh man! Not again! But when I looked up, it wasn't who I thought it was. It was Gaara, the school's trouble maker. He didn't look like he would start trouble and he definitely didn't look mean. "No go ahead" I smiled and he sat down.

We took a pretest for history to see where we were at, I took mine like a normal test. I flipped my test over when I was done and stretched but when I looked over at Gaara it looked like Gaara hadn't done anything with his test. The teacher finally stopped the test when the bell rang and told us to leave our tests on the table. I did and so did Gaara but his was blank, I wanted so badly to ask him why but I didn't and kept my mouth shut.

* * *

I went to the locker assigned to me, but I wanted to change with someone so bad. Neji had his locker next to mine and he was already there. I saw Gaara out of the corner of my eye and saw him walking toward the locker that was mine and hoped that it was his, wishful thinking didn't work, his locker was the next one over. Ugh! Kill me now! I hesitantly walked over and didn't look in Neji's direction.

"Looks like we'll be neighbors all year Tenten" I want to die! "Yeah Neji" "It'll give us time to talk during passing period" Please smite me! "Mhmm" Just then Ayame Neji's new girlfriend came up and pulled him into a kiss. Oh forget it! I'll kill myself! I put my books in the locker, closed it and walked off as fast as I could. I'm not going to cry, I will not cry over that jerk! Forget it, he won. I walked into the closest restroom and sobbed quietly. Why am I crying so much? I never cried when I saw him with other girls, I never felt sorry for myself, and I always made fun of girls who did cry over a guy. Why was this happening to me?

* * *

I had cooking class next so I quickly washed my face again and scolded myself mentally. I wasn't like those stupid girls in Sakura's magazines. I was a tough girl and I didn't need guys, I needed school and that's what I came here for. I walked in the class and sat by Lee. I waved to Ino and Sakura and they came over to where I sat. "I heard what happened with Neji this morning, are you ok?" "Yeah Sakura, I'm fine." "Ino and I have a plan, how about we meet at that diner again for lunch?" I nodded "sure lets do it"

Cooking class didn't seem too hard; we just wrote down a recipe for pizza, we were going to bake tomorrow. Lee was yelling out at random times in the class about how unyouthful something was. I wanted to clobber him sometimes. Great time for my next class, and again I was going to be alone. Ugh!

* * *

English was my best subject so I was ready to do just about anything in this class. I didn't really have to worry because English came so easy to me; the teachers always complimented how well I did. I walked in and almost walked right out, Neji was in there and the only empty seat was right next to him… CURSE YOU STARS!!!! I took my seat and the teacher began talking about the first report we'd be doing, I was writing notes when a piece of paper caught my attention, Neji slipped me a note. I didn't read it right away because I was trying to pay attention, after the lecture I opened the note.

I'm sorry about last year.

I still think about that kiss everyday.

I'm sorry I ran away from you.

I won't stop trying to get your trust back, even if I have to embarrass myself.

Your worth it…

_Your friend Neji_

I crushed the note up and closed my eyes. I so wasn't going to let him fool me again, but yet my heart was doing flips. The pain in my chest ached so bad, I could feel the dry lump in my throat. How could life be so cruel to me? How could Neji and Sai be so cruel and play with my feelings so freely?

The bell rang and I was the first one out of the door. I ran to Lee and pulled him away from the crowd of girls surrounding him, when we got outside I cried on his shoulder again. I showed him the note Neji wrote me. Nothing more was said he walked me to my car and he drove me to the diner where Ino and Sakura were waiting for us.

* * *

We ordered some milk shakes and fries. American food was pleasant when dealing with pain. Ino and Sakura cursed Neji and Sai after I told them about my encounters, I showed them the note Neji wrote me and they fell silent just like Lee. "Ten maybe you should give him one last chance. I mean he looks serious about it this time." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Me. Neji. Another chance? "I don't understand" "Ten listen to me, a guy would never put his feelings on the spot like this for anyone unless he really cared for them" Great now I was really confused. My heart ached too much, I couldn't think right because the pain was so great I wanted to stay in a hole all day. "What happens if he does it again?" They all looked at each other and slumped down "Then you'll forget about him. Don't worry Ten, Ino, Lee and me will talk to Neji about this before you say yes to his offer." I couldn't refuse their offer they looked so sure that it would work. So I smiled and nodded my head. "Okay, I'll give it a try but only if you set him right."

I drove home by myself feeling a little better about the promise that was made. All I wanted to do now was eat some chocolate, watch some romance movies, and lay on my couch with my fuzzy socks. I did just as I planned; I looked over my notes I took in class today. I think this year's classes are way too easy. I was half expecting the subject to be crazy hard but in fact they were easy I almost felt cheated. I needed to get my job back at Star Buck's if I was going to be lounging around all afternoon like this. I didn't like having nothing to do; I always had stuff to do. Then I remembered what Sai said, he said he was going to keep my number in his phone. I laughed to myself, I didn't even bother to mention to Neji or Sai that my number was changed!

* * *

My parents came home around 5:00 that evening. My mother was so tired from work, she ordered pizza and my dad went to rent a movie. I lay in my room on my bed thinking about what Sakura, Ino, and Lee were going to say to Neji. My phone jingled and I picked up, Sakura?

"Hey Saki, what's up?"

_Neji wants your phone number! I gave it to him._

"WHAT! Why would you do that?!"

_We already talked to him and he promised. Don't worry._

_He'll call you in about a minute so be waiting, bye!_

"SAKI!"

My phone started to ring and I looked at the number, it was Neji's… I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?"

_Hey Tenten this is Neji._

"Oh… hi"

_I know you don't want to talk to me but just listen._

_I'm sorry about everything I've done to you._

_I promised Lee, Sakura, and Ino that I wouldn't do anything like that again._

_If your willing to give me another chance to be your friend I'll be waiting at the movie theatre and if your not interested, no pressure showing up. _

"Okay, bye Neji"

I hung up the phone and mentally beat myself. I grabbed a pillow from the bed and walked into the closet and screamed as loud as I could into the pillow. I was being the stupid girl in those TV dramas Sakura and Ino watched. I wanted to go but my heart was screaming 'I don't feel like braking again!' I put on a new shirt and changed my earrings. I grabbed my jacket and wallet and headed downstairs.

"Are you going somewhere honey?" "Yes mom, I'm sorry I really wanted to spend my night with you guys but I was invited to a movie tonight." "Don't worry about it, your father will be a little upset but he'll get over it when we start eating." I giggled and slapped my forehead. "Thanks mom, I'll be home after it's over." I walked out and got into my car.

What in the world was I doing? I started my car up and drove to the theatre where I saw Neji's car parked outside. I was still the loser from last year inside and out, if he's thinking I changed from the girl I used to be, to the kind of girls he dates then he's seriously wrong. I got out of my car and bought my ticket; I walked in and saw him sitting with an empty seat next to him. He turned around and smiled when he saw me; I just gave him a lazy wave and walked to his aisle. I sat down two seats away from him. "I'm glad you made it Tenten, why don't you sit closer?" I nodded and moved to the next seat over, I inwardly smiled. I wasn't taking any chances getting close to him tonight. He rolled his eyes and jumped into the seat next to mine. "We're friends now, we have to sit together." I didn't reply and just looked at the screen. I didn't know why I was here but I knew that no matter what, Neji wasn't going to keep his promise. I was getting my heart impaled by Neji Hyuga the jerk and the sad part is that I wasn't doing anything to stop him…

* * *

If you can give me some ideas for the next chapter please PLEASE! Do send me something I'm running short of ideas. :(


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five! Enjoy. Chapter six should be up tomorrow. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :( Just the plot.**

* * *

The movie was alright, not my favorite but it was okay. We watched Romeo and Juliet. The girl kills herself for the guy that she loves after he kills himself because he thought she was dead. I had to laugh about it, really. I mean seriously? Kill yourself? No! You just slap the girl and say 'you better stop playing!' whoa… I don't where that came from… I think I had too much candy. Oh right, I should at least say something to jerk face over here.

I turned to Neji and sighed. "I guess I'll see you later" "Wait Ten, I know it'll take a while for us to trust each other again… well more like get you to trust me, anyways I'm sorry about everything." I nodded and waved. "Good night… jerk" Neji chuckled and walked off around the corner. I simply just wanted my bed right now so I drove my lazy tired self back home and crawled up my stairs, I couldn't walk anymore and literally crawled.

* * *

I sat in history feeling like a blob. I didn't know what a blob was but I felt like it. After seeing Sai yesterday I just wanted to kick his a…butt! I hope he drowns in his ink! He had no right to touch my cheek! I was so angry, just seeing him was making me mad. Seeing Neji made me want to kick his pretty little face in! I looked over and saw Gaara eating a cookie and that's when my stomach growled so loud. Oops! I skipped breakfast. "Hey Gaara, mind sharing your cookies with me?" He looked at me like I just asked him to pose nude for me while I eat his cookies. He reluctantly gave me a cookie and covered the rest with his arms. I smiled at my cookie and was about to bite into it until… "You don't need food like that, you are already sweet enough." Ugh! This guy pisses me off! He took MY COOKIE AWAY! He threw it into the trash can and I almost cried, that poor cookie dumped in the trash like it didn't matter in life.

"I have a request from someone in this school for your portrait." "I'm sorry Sai, I don't pose anymore." He sat down in front of me. Hey! Why isn't the teacher chasing this guy away? He wasn't even in this class! I swear! I have to do everything! I raised my hand when the teacher turned towards me, I smiled sweetly at Sai. "Yes Tenten?" "Sai isn't in this class and he's disturbing me" "Sai please remove yourself from my class this instant! Detention for a week!" I blew him a kiss and smirked evilly. Sai scowled and forcefully kissed my cheek. "I'll be seeing you tonight" I rolled my eyes and ignored his smile. I wanted to kick him between the legs! I felt a tiny nudge and turned to see Gaara holding a cookie to my face. I smiled and took the cookie and ate it. "Thank you Gaara" He just went back to covering his cookies.

* * *

I saw Neji at my locker leaning against it. "Hey Ten, want to get some lunch?" I shook my head. "I'm eating lunch with Lee." His head dropped and frowned. I felt bad, he looked so hurt. "Unless you want to come with us?" He smiled "Yeah okay" I smiled back and closed my locker. "See you later then"

Lee and I started working on our pizza, making the dough was hard work. Pizza toppings were flying everywhere at our station. I tossed the dough in the air with my eyes closed; I never caught it in my hands because it landed on top of Lee's head. I laughed so hard my sides hurt, Lee got revenge by smearing pizza sauce on my face. I slipped on the cheese and kicked Lee down in the process; we were both covered by toppings and dough. "LEE TENTEN! CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!" Lee and I jumped up startled by the teachers sudden yelling fit. We cleaned our station and laughed every now and then because of the dough that landed on top of his head. I couldn't get the image out of my head so I had to laugh.

* * *

I had English next, I was kind of worried because I had dough and I even found a pepperoni in my hair. I sat down by Neji and smiled at him. "Do I even want to know?" I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Lee and I aren't going to going to be chefs in the future." He chuckled. "So where are we going for lunch?" "Uh a place me and Lee found one day, it's really cool. You'll probably like it." Neji smiled "I think Ayame needs to go" I scoffed "Already? It's not even the third day of school." "She's always complaining" "Anyone could have known that just by looking at her." "Hey she was nice in the beginning" I snorted. "Yeah and I'm the prettiest girl in Japan" "Well you just proved my point" Um… did he just say that I was the prettiest girl in Japan without having to say it? I'm panicking! Ah! "Um, so the assignment is pretty nice…" Nice and assignment just don't go together at all. What can I say? I panicked.

The bell just rang and Neji and I were coming out of the class when _she _came along. "Neji-kun, come on lets eat lunch together." I raised my eyebrow and walked away. Neji looked like he was about to say something but was cut off my his girlfriends squeals about loving him.

* * *

I got to my car and waited for Lee, he was taking longer then usual so I drove around the lot and saw Neji waving from his car, I smiled and kept driving that's when I saw _her _again but this time she was sucking Sai's face off. I swear I had a flash back in that second because she had the same outline of the girl he was kissing last year when I went to see him during my study hall. I shook my head and kept driving, it wasn't any of my business. Finally Lee came into sight and I drove up next to him and he got in.

"Hey what took you so long?" Lee smiled and sighed "Gaara asked me a question and it took him a while to ask it." "What question was that?" "He wanted to know if you had a boyfriend or not" I blushed and smiled "What did you say?" Lee grinned. "I told him to meet us at the diner and he said he'd try to make it" I tried to hide my blush and my big smile. "I think you like him too"

* * *

We arrived at the diner and went inside, we sat our usual spot and ordered some drinks. "So will you go out on a date with Gaara?" I bit my bottom lip trying not to smile. "I'll think about it Lee, it all depends on what happens this evening" "Sakura and Ino couldn't make it, they're having lunch with Shikamaru and Itachi" I raised my eyebrow. "Itachi? The other Uchiha?" Lee sighed and slumped down. "She's trying to make Sasuke jealous" "Whoa, she doesn't waste any time" Just then Gaara came walking in and I smiled.

Gaara came over and waved "Lee, Tenten." "Hey Gaara, it's nice to see you" he just sat down by Lee. "Gaara my youthful friend, why don't you and Tenten talk while I call my mother to see about a sleepover ok?" He didn't wait for an answer and just walked out leaving me and Gaara alone. Now I'm nervous again, I smiled when he looked at me but he looked um… strained. "So Gaara do you like movies?" he nodded. Great this was awkward… "What kind of movies do you like?" He just shrugged. Ok this is just silly now. Lee walked in and saved both of us from struggling with talking. "Hey guys I have to get going, Gai is in the hospital and I want to visit. But you two stay here, my mom is waiting for me outside. I'll call you tonight Ten. See you later guys" That little leech just left me here alone with someone who can't talk!

"Do you want to stay?" Gaara nodded again and I smiled. "Ok so lets order something to eat" he picked up the menu and the waiter came back with one pepsi and one root beer float. "I hope you like pepsi" He drank the pepsi and continued to look at the menu. We ended up sharing an order of fries and a brownie.

"Hey you go you love birds." The waiter brought a brownie shaped like a big heart with ice cream melting on top. It looked so good I wanted to eat the whole thing. I knew Gaara could see my blush because he was blushing too. We ate in silence and our spoons clinked together sometimes. We finished out last bite and I sighed, I was really full. Gaara was looking at me weird and I knew I was blushing again because my face felt so hot. What he did next was a very bold move; he brought my face closer to his and kissed the side of my mouth. I stared at him blushing and smiling like a fool. "You had some brownie on your face" Wow! An actual sentence! I was about to say something but Gaara suddenly got up and ran out! HE RAN! Oh god, I did something horribly wrong didn't I?

* * *

I got into my car totally mortified about what just happened. Oh god, was I that horrifying? Was it my breath? Oh no! Now he thinks I'm the grossest thing on this planet. I raced home and ran upstairs and threw myself on the bed. My mom came running into my room with my dad… he has a baseball bat. What was up with him and that baseball bat? "Honey! Are you alright?" I nodded with my head in the pillow. "Let us know if you need anything" I just laid there motionless, my parents closed the door and went back downstairs. I had to talk to someone right away! I called Lee.

_Hey Ten, how did it go?_

"Lee! He ran out on me! He kissed me then ran for his life!"

_Whoa! Whoa! Tenten calm down. Now start from the beginning. What exactly happened?_

"Our brownie came and we ate it, I guess I had some on the corner of my lip and he brought my face close to his and kissed it off of me. Then he ran like hell out of the shop!"

_Ten, I think he just got nervous. I mean he looked so nervous just asking if you had a boyfriend._

"I don't know Lee, he looked pretty freaked out!"

_Ten trust me, he's just shy._

"Ok Lee whatever you say, I'm just so mortified about the whole thing"

_Take a long bath and forget about it. Tomorrow will be normal._

"I hope so, I'm going to eat some food maybe that'll take care of it"

_Calm down, do your homework. I'll call you later ok?_

"You better, I don't think I could go to school tomorrow."

_Relax, trust me it's alright. Have a good rest of the evening._

"Alright bye Lee"

I hung up the phone and closed my eyes. I didn't realize that it was evening already; I mean I went to the diner for lunch; did I really spend that much time with Gaara at the diner? Jeez, I need to get a watch. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I looked over the notes I had to take during class, wow I sure was a nerd. I put my notes away and went into the bathroom; I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I hadn't changed, all I had on was some lip gloss and my hair down. Ugh… I need to sleep somehow, but something tells me I'm not going to get to sleep easily tonight. I opened the medicine cabinet and looked around… there it was, a big bottle of sleeping pills. I took one out and went downstairs. I got a glass of water and popped the pill in my mouth and downed the water along with the pill. I walked back upstairs and crawled into bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

I could hear someone calling out to me, but the voice was faint. Something feels so dull on my skin… Oh yeah, that's my head, why does it hurt? "Tenten, wake up" "Tenten open your eyes" My dad and mom? I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't do anything. "Oh my god, call the doctor" I heard running footsteps. Oh no, what's going on? I forced my eyes open. "OH! Tenten!" "H-hi mom, what are you doing here?" "You wouldn't wake up for about an hour; the doctor came and said you were exhausted, probably from school." Whoa, that was some doctor; he didn't even know I took a sleeping pill. I'm never taking any of those again… "Teny your father and I are about to leave for work. Your staying home today, I already called the school." I nodded "Just rest today, we'll be back as soon as we can" "Alright mommy." My mother kissed my forehead and closed my door. I guess staying home wasn't that bad. OH NO! LEE! How did he get to school? That's when I heard his voice. "Don't worry Ten won't be walking around, I'll watch her! I promise!" then the running of his foot steps approaching my room when the door closed. "TENTEN!" "Lee calm down, I'm alright, its just a big misunderstanding" "Tenten you had me worried last night, I called you for about an hour and you didn't pick up. This morning you never came by my house so I ran over! Your parents were in a fit and they told me you were responding to them. So I ran and got the doctor, he said you were just over worked and that today you needed rest." My mind was turning to mush after he explained what happened. "Lee last night I took a sleeping pill to help me sleep. I'm not exhausted I just took the wrong pill." "Why would you take such an awful pill?" "Lee I couldn't sleep so I thought it would help" "Well, no more for you!" I smiled "After what it caused I second that notion."

I got up and chased Lee downstairs so that I could get ready. I took a hot shower and put on some skinny jeans, a white tee, and my new yellow and grey striped jacket, and my favorite pair of green converse. I went downstairs to find Lee watching Sponge Bob. I giggled quietly to myself. "Hey Lee lets go shopping" Oh man, I hated shopping but with Lee there it was fun. "Ok Tenten we'll shop till we drop"

* * *

We both got into the car at the same time and drove into the city, I had to avoid the downtown are because that's where my parents worked. We parked on the middle level of the parking building. We finally made our way into the mall and walked around like lost puppies. Sakura and Ino usually took me and Lee around the mall, we didn't know what we were doing at all. We walked into a store full of formal clothes then I remembered homecoming dance and prom. "Hey Lee are you going to the homecoming dance?" "I would like to, why want to go with me?" I giggled "If that's your way of asking then no" "If we both don't have dates by then we'll go together" "You got yourself a deal Lee"

It had been about five hours that we have been walking around looking at the items in the windows of the shops. It was nice but I was getting tired. "Lee please slow down, your dragging me all over the place." "Tenten-chan lets get something to eat at the food court, you seem hungry" Oh now he notices me getting flung around behind him. "Yeah please let's do that"

Lee bought some barbeque pork and rice. I was really hungry considering I didn't eat any breakfast. I ate slowly trying not to get cramps in my stomach. Lee was chomping down the food as if we weren't going to eat for the next million years. I hadn't realized that school was already let out until I saw Gaara walking into hot topic. Lee smiled at me and nudged me. "Here's your chance to say hi and talk about yesterday" "No thank you, I've been embarrassed too much in my lifetime and I don't think my heart needs anymore heartache" "Oh come on Ten, he likes you I swear he does!" "Lee will you keep it down! People in America didn't catch the last few words!"

I sighed and got up to dump my trash. "Lee please, having my heart broken by a complete jerk was painful enough. I'm just not ready, not after what happened yesterday I was totally embarrassed." Lee got up and dumped his food as well. "Just try it. I'm sure you guys will hit it off and I know it's not going to last long but it'll be great for you to experience a boyfriend for the first time" He had a point there, I thought Gaara was cute but a long relationship with him was impossible because he lived on the other side of Japan. He was going to school for art and I was going to school for music. I knew we'd be great together but he has problems talking to me so that's a major turn off. "I don't know about that Lee. Lets get back home before my mother goes crazy and starts calling the city morgue"

We got in an elevator, the doors were about to close until someone stuck their hand inside. Oh no, I knew who it was… Gaara came through and looked pretty shocked seeing me there. I just turned around and didn't bother to look at him, he embarrassed me yesterday and I still didn't feel comfortable around him when I was just trying to be nice. The door was about to close when I decided I couldn't last any longer in there with him, so I pushed the door open button and walked out. I walked so fast, horrified by my own actions. "Ten! Wait!" I heard Lee calling out to me but I turned into a store called Spencer's. Whoa, this place was pretty nice. I looked at the shirts and laughed. Lee came running in with Gaara behind him, oh no! I ran to the back and hid by the candy underwear. Wait… candy what? Ew!

"Ten there you are, I called your name, why didn't you come back?" "Lee you know why. Don't act dumb." "Ten he's here with me, just say hi to him" Ugh! Lee is just too impossible! "Alright fine." I walked around the little stands and saw Gaara. "Hey Gaara" He just nodded, oh great this again. "So Gaara what are you doing later?" Great what is Lee up to now? "Nothing in particular." Oh so he talks to Lee? Great I feel so much better. "Well, Tenten and I are going to the amusement park later. Want to join us?" "We're going where?" Lee ignored me question and waited for Gaara to answer. "I guess so" "Great you can be Tenten's date since she doesn't have anyone" FREAKING LEE! I was so mad at him. "…alright" I don't care what he says I not going!

* * *

**Three hours later…**

I'm going to kill Lee for doing this to me. I was currently sitting with Gaara at a park bench. Why wasn't he trying to talk to me? "Hey Gaara you want to buy some cookies?" He shook his head. I don't get it, he talks to Lee just fine but when he's with me he just shakes or nods his head. "Will you go on that roller coaster with me?" I pointed to a big roller coaster, I didn't expect him to say yes but boy was I wrong. "Yes" I smiled he finally gave me an actual answer. I grabbed his hand, we ran to the roller coaster.

I let go of his hand when we got to the line. "Gaara why don't you talk to me?" He openly surprised about my question. "I'm sorry about that" this guy always made me smile. "No it's fine. I understand" He smiled, he actually smiled! It was our turn to get in and we sat in the front. I was so nervous, I didn't even want to ride this ride. I was just trying to get him to talk.

I gulped and grabbed the handles hard, I wasn't fond of these kinds of rides. The ride started to take off slowly and I made sure to take slow breaths. We were nearing the top and I swear I could see Tokyo from here, I didn't know what to do I was freaking out. That was when Gaara took hold of my hand and he held it I smiled and forgot about the steep drop that was coming up ahead. I looked down at our hands and blushed. Everything came so fast the last thing I remembered was the big drop and I screamed. Gaara was holding me in his arms and I didn't want him to let go. We came to a stop when we were upside down and I couldn't open my eyes because I was too scared. Little did I know that Gaara was watching me this whole time with a smile on his face. "I like you Tenten" My eyes opened and that's when the roller coaster took off again. We stared at each other and it seemed like time stopped around us. Did he say what I think he just said?

We got off the ride and he helped me out, he didn't let go of my hand until we got to the bench we sat at earlier. He brushed some strands of hair out of my face and gently claimed my lips with his own. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. It wasn't passionate or rough, but it was nice, sweet, and gentle. We broke apart for air and stared at each other again. "I like you too Gaara" With those words came more sweet and gentle kisses from none other than Gaara the school's gothic trouble maker.

Lee called us and told us that we didn't have to wait for him and Chan, his date, because they had already left twenty minutes before we did. Gaara and I walked around the amusement park holding one another's hands and stopping every few minutes to kiss each other again. Gaara pulled me to a stand where you had to throws rings around bottles to win a prize. Gaara threw three rings around three bottles, I was surprised about how good he was at this game. He won a panda bear and gave it to me, in return I gave him a kiss. "Thank you for the bear" "I'm glad you like it" "I think we should get going now, its late" Yes it was very late, it was around 9:00 and I needed sleep from my long day. "Alright lets go" He took my hand in his and he walked me to my car. "Thank you again Gaara, good night" "Good night Tenten" He leaned down and kissed me before turning to go to his own vehicle. I drove home with my panda bear sitting in the passenger seat. I had a great night and I knew that Gaara liked me and he knew I liked him back. Life was perfect… for now.

* * *

I took a pain killer so I drowsy, I couldn't think correctly but I finished this chapter for you guys to read. I hope you like it! I'll start the sixth chpater after I get some rest, I'm so drowsy right now. Please Review! Tell me if you like it or not. :)


	6. Chapter 6

I updated pretty late tonight. I wrote this chapter all in one evening, I am so proud of myself, I kind of had to drag out the last part because well I'm sleepy and I couldn't think of anything better to write. Enjoy reading this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( Just the plot.**

* * *

I drove to Lee's house the next morning really happy that I would see Gaara at school. "So how did your night go Ten?" I smiled at the memory of last night. "It was good." Lee looked skeptical. "Mind telling me what happened?" "No Lee, you'll see for yourself when we get to school." "NO! You didn't! You and Gaara? Really?" I nodded and smiled. "We kissed almost all evening, it was perfect. He told me he liked me and I told him I liked him too." "Wow Tenten, I never knew you'd finally take a chance" "He makes me smile" "I knew you too would like each other, he's the gothic loner and you're the smart beautiful loner" "I guess that's one way to put it, but I have you and Sakura and Ino." "Ok, you have a point, but you two are perfect for one another" "Let's just get to school and see what happens"

We arrived at school and Gaara was waiting in his car parked next to the space I usually park in. We both got out at the same time and smiled at each other, he came over to me and hugged me gently. "Good morning" He smiled and took my hand in his just like last night. "Good morning youthful boyfriend of Tenten's! Gaara you sure are a lucky guy indeed" "I know I am" He looked and smiled.

Gaara walked with me and Lee to our kendo class. "Thank you for walking me Gaara" He nodded and gently pulled me into a kiss. "I'll see you next hour" I nodded and caught up to Lee. Whoa Neji is in this class? "Hey Ten and Lee" "Hey Neji" "Neji, are you feeling youthful today?" "Are you and Gaara really going out?" "Gaara and I are none of yours or anyone else's business." Lee sighed and chuckled. "Yes they are together, they shared a kiss just a while ago" Neji raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you liked the strange ones" "He's different and I like that about him" "The only thing different thing about him is that he wears black, chains, and who knows he's probably a vampire." "Gaara is not a vampire, I like him because he's not afraid to be himself" "I thought you… never mind. Your first boyfriend is always a great thing" "Thanks Neji" "No problem" We walked over to Lee and sat down beside him. I started talking to Kiba who brought his dog Akamaru to school.

* * *

Lee to Neji:

"Ah, Neji our little flower is blossoming into quite the woman isn't she?" Neji looked over to Tenten. "Why did she have to choose Gaara?" "Neji, it's true that I thought you two would end up together once but after last year she kind of just closed herself off to romance." Neji frowned. "What I did was cowardly… Lee I know we haven't hung out for a while and I'm sorry about that, for everything." "Don't worry yourself over that my friend. I don't blame you and I kept my promise to watch out for Tenten"

_A fourteen year old Neji walked up to Lee who was the same age. "Lee I'm sorry about not being able to hang out with you guys anymore" Lee smiled and threw his nice guy pose. "Do not worry Neji, I understand that with your new found sports talent, time spent with us will be less and less each day. We all want you to be happy, don't worry about us we will be fine." Neji looked down to the grass on the soccer field. "Lee will you do me a favor?" "Of course Neji, you'll always be a friend to me no matter what" "I want you to watch out for Tenten for me. I don't want her to be sad and be without anyone." "Of course Neji, I'll watch out for our blossoming flower. She will never be sad, I promise." "Thank you Lee." Neji walked off from Lee after saying a final goodbye knowing that they couldn't be friends anymore. _

Neji smiled at the memory and at Tenten's smiling face. "She is happy isn't she?" "Yes" "I just wish I wasn't too late…" Lee frowned and put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "They both know that their relationship won't last for long Neji. Just be patient, she'll be yours again." Neji nodded and sighed. Tenten never knew about his feelings for her because he never told her, except that one night they shared. He wasn't ready for that relationship at the time and now she was someone else's because of his stupidity, but he knew that one day she would be his again.

* * *

The bell rang and I quickly ran to Lee's side. "Hey guys, want to hang out tonight?" Neji and Lee both nodded "Sure" I smiled "Great I'm going to ask Gaara if he wants to come too" Lee beamed "Yes that is a good idea Ten! I'll ask Chan if she would like to join us too!" I giggled and smiled. "What about you Neji?" "I broke up with Ayame, so I'll go by myself" "Oh I'm sorry Neji" "Don't be, she was annoying anyways." I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Gaara was waiting for me by the time I got to history. "Hey would you like to come out with Lee, Neji and I?" Gaara looked up at me "Neji?" "Yeah he broke up with his girlfriend and Lee and I wanted to take his mind of it" He didn't look too happy. "No, my family is coming tonight, thanks for the offer though" I frowned feeling a little sad. "Oh its fine" He took my hand and kissed it and I smiled.

* * *

Lee and I were banned from cooking the whole year due to our misfortune the day before so we watched Sakura and Ino bake a cake. Lee and I were amused at how they argued about everything yet they were the best of friends now. "I was surprised that you and Gaara got together instead of it being you and Neji Tenten" I looked up at Ino surprised by her comment. "I don't understand" "I thought you and Neji had a thing" "No, actually Neji and I used to befriends but nothing else." Lee and Sakura both shot me a disbelieving look. Ino nodded and went to talk to the teacher about something. "Ten how could you lie about you and Neji?" "Guys don't please. I don't want to talk about it anymore." "But Ten you love Neji" "It was a one sided thing, just drop it" "Ten…" "I don't get you guys, you push Gaara on me and now you want me to want Neji?" "Ten we're just…" "No. I don't want to talk about it anymore, I'll see you guys later" I walked out of class, I didn't know where I was going but I definitely didn't want to be around Lee and Sakura right now.

* * *

I made my way to the courtyard and sat down on a bench. I thought about what they said and they were right, I was in love with Neji. I remembered the night at the amusement park with Gaara; he knew I was in love with Neji because I told him. He told me that our relationship wasn't going to last long because he had to move back to Suna with his family. I said it was ok as long as we had fun for a while, and he accepted me even though he knew he wasn't the one that held my heart.

I heard foot steps approaching so I tidied up a bit. It was Neji. "Hey Neji" "Hey Ten is something wrong?" "Oh this? No, I'm fine." He smiled and sat down next to me. "Lee told me something interesting today" "Oh really? What was that?" "He said he thought you and me would get together. I mean isn't that just the stupidest thing he and Sakura could some up with? I mean just the thought alone is impossible, because we're just friends." "Oh… yeah, crazy" "I just haven't found the right girl for me, you know?" "Yeah" "You have Gaara which is good for you. I just haven't found a girl that isn't annoying, I mean you and Sakura aren't annoying but you guys are my friends." "Yeah no kidding" "I'll find her one day and hopefully she'll be beautiful as well as my best friend" "You will find her Neji, oh um hey I have to go now. I have to get some stuff done in the office before my next class. I'll see you later" "Ok Ten bye" I walked off thanking god that he didn't notice me hiding my face. While he made his speech about friends tears poured down my face silently, Neji had broken my heart again.

I ran into the girls' restroom, into a stall and sobbed quietly, my heart was broken again and I didn't have anyone to blame but myself, because I just couldn't be the girl Neji wanted. I couldn't ever be the one he wanted no matter how hard I tried, this silly make-over didn't even work, and he still didn't notice me. The pain in my chest was so vile it felt like my chest just caved in and it was slowly being ripped apart. I had to hold my chest to keep myself from falling in half. I put a hand over my mouth to keep any noises from coming out of my mouth. It didn't matter how hard I tried to get him to notice me, it didn't matter that I loved him with every inch of my being, and it certainly didn't matter that I was always came back to him no matter how horrible he treated me, he still wouldn't love me back. I never made it to my other classes because this time I was sure I'd break in half if I held my tears back, so I cried silently in the girls bathroom until all my classes were over.

I finally came out when the bell rang for me to go home, I washed my face in the sink and fixed myself as best I could. I drove myself home and took a long hot shower, still crying from my heartache. I came out looking I had a fever, my eyes were red from crying so much, and I had a big headache. I put on my comfy clothes and ate ice cream while I watched Bridget Jones's Diary. I successfully pushed the pain back into the space I had kept it for the last sixteen years.

* * *

A couple of weeks went by and Gaara was scheduled to leave the night of the homecoming dance, he promised that he'd take me, but then he would leave right after. Sakura and Ino helped me pick out a dress for the event. They got me an off the shoulders white dress, it was a nice length to my knees and the neck line showed a tiny bit of my cleavage. I bought some orange converse for my dress, Gaara gave me a necklace with a panda bear holding a cookie for our one month anniversary, I was going to wear it on homecoming night.

Ino was going to wear a purple dress that looked almost skin tight, her date was Shikamaru Nara. Sakura bought a teal colored cocktail dress with matching shoes, and her date was none other than Neji Hyuga. Lee asked Chan to go with him and she accepted.

The dance was tonight and I spent my day with Gaara wanting to spend every minute with him before he left. "I'm going to miss you Gaara" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I loved spending my time with you Tenten" We sat on the couch in my living room watching Twilight. "Do you have to leave so quickly?" He kissed my forehead. "I don't want to, but Temari and Kankuro need my help in Suna" I tried not to cry all day because I felt like I was losing my closest friend. "Don't cry Tenten, I couldn't stand to see you cry" I buried my head into his chest and sobbed. He pulled my face up and kissed him passionately trying to take my mind off the eventual break up tonight. I kissed him and but I kept crying and pulled him closer. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me even more deeply. After a few minutes we pulled away and hugged each other tight. "You've made me so happy Gaara; I haven't done anything for y…" He put his finger to my lips before I could finish. "You made me feel for the first time, and I can't thank you enough for all the kindness you showed me Tenten" I put my forehead to his and tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. "Please don't forget about me Tenten" "Never, I could never forget about you."

We had about five hours before we had to get ready for the dance, so we decided to go upstairs to my room. Gaara laid down on my bed and I laid down right beside him. We stared into one another's eyes and held each other close. We had fallen in love but we didn't dare to say those three words, knowing it would only be hard to part from each other. Gaara knew that she may love him now but ultimately she was in love with the Hyuga and she wouldn't give him up. He pulled me closer to him and gently stroked my hair. "You'll look beautiful tonight, you're always beautiful everyday. I just wish we had more time together." "I'm never going to forget you and I'm going to miss you. I wish you didn't have to go." We fell asleep holding each other close.

I woke up and found a note by me…

I'll be back to pick you up at 6:30.

_Gaara_

I smiled and looked at the time, it was 5:30. I got into the shower and put on my dress after I got out. My mom curled my hair and put two butterfly clips on each side of my head, Gaara had bought me the clips as good luck for our history test. "Honey, I know Gaara is going back to Suna tonight. Don't worry about coming back right away, I know you'll probably want to spend every minute up until he has to leave together." I nodded. "Thanks mom, tonight is going to be hard for me." My mom hugged me and applied lip gloss to my lips. "You look beautiful Tenten" I smiled and sprayed my citrus perfume on my wrist and my neck then headed downstairs to where Gaara waited for me. He wore a black tux, black shirt, black converse, and the black tie with little cookies on it. I giggled when my memories of him giving me a cookie the first time I talked to him flooded my mind. He smiled and gently kiss me. "As I said before you look beautiful as always" "I think you look great too" We were the odd couple that fit so perfectly together. "You kids be safe tonight and have fun"

* * *

We arrived at the dinner Gaara prepared for us; he took me to a pond where a picnic was laid out. He was so original when it came to dates. We sat by the water and ate the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he personally made along with strawberries, coke, and cookies. We watched the sunset and sat in silence, just being near one another was enough for us both. We packed up our dinner and got back into his car and headed to the dance.

We walked in and found Lee, Sakura, and Ino with their dates already dancing and having fun. Gaara and I joined them and Ino and Sakura squealed with delight at our appearance. "Finally! I thought you guys would never show up!" "Relax Ino, we just came from dinner" Sakura came running up to me. "Neji went to get some punch for us, he's going to die when he sees you." I shook my head. "Not tonight Sakura, I'm all Gaara's tonight" I walked over to Gaara and started dancing with him.

The night dragged on and Gaara and I never parted, we danced every dance and never talked about him leaving because we knew it would only make us sad. "Mind if I cut in?" We both turned our gaze to the person who asked to cut in, it was Neji. I looked at Gaara and he smiled and kissed me gently. "Sure, just don't break her while I'm gone" Gaara gave my hand to Neji and walked off. "You look beautiful Tenten" I smiled and nodded in thanks. "You don't look too bad yourself" He chuckled and continued on with our slow dance. "So I hear Gaara is leaving tonight" "Yes, he's returning to Suna" "I hope you won't feel bad about it" I shook my head. "No I won't we got that out of the way these past few days. I can only smile because I promised him" Neji nodded and pulled me closer. "He's gone Tenten…" I knew he would leave when I was secured in Neji's arms, I just didn't expect it to hurt when I knew I wouldn't be able to see his face. Tears started to pour down my face and Neji pulled my closer and I rested my head on his chest. "Don't worry Ten, I'm here now"

Gaara watched her one last time and walked out of the gym doors keeping the memories of her in his heart. He was thankful that she could give so much of her love to him in only a few months and mean every kiss and every touch. His heart was hurting now but it would soon heal and he now had the ability to love when he found the right person, and it was all thanks to a certain brown eyed girl in Konoha who had a big enough heart to love someone like him even if it was only for a little while. He smiled and carried her love with him all the way back to Suna.

* * *

The dance ended an hour later and Sakura let Neji take care of Tenten the rest of the night because a certain Uchiha wanted to walk her home. Neji drove Tenten back to his place, his parents were out of town at the time and she didn't want to go home.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, I just didn't want to be alone" Neji handed her some of his clothes. "Don't worry, my parents aren't coming home until next week" I smiled and took the clothes he handed me and went into the bathroom to change. I took the clips from my hair and smiled, next I took my necklace off and I felt like crying again. Gaara helped me gain my strength back and helped me learn how to love again. I put Neji's shirt and boxers on, I smelled his shirt, it smelled just like him. I walked out and found Neji already in his bed. "Come on Ten, lets go to sleep" I turned off the lights and slipped underneath the blankets. I didn't feel uncomfortable because Neji and I used to do this all the time when we were little. I snuggled closer to Neji when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "Don't cry Ten, I'm here" I nodded and sniffled. "Thank you Neji" With those last words we both fell fast asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by the sunlight creeping through Neji's blinds. I opened my eyes only to see Neji looking back at me. I smiled and so did he, I traced his face then his lips, he just watched me with a smile on his lips. I went forward and planted one soft sweet kiss on his lips, I was about to pull back but he put a hand at the back of my head and brought me into a deeper kiss. We both kissed each other with passion and locked up feelings and desires came flooding out. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes holding mine with an intense gaze. I smiled and tangled my legs with his and pulled him back down to kiss me more. We laughed and tickled one another trying to kiss the other person. It was like a wrestling match, he pinned me down and kissed me until we were flipped over and I pinned him down and kissed him.

We kept at it for about an hour until finally we both ran out of breath and just laid there in his bed tangled together and panting from all the crazy wrestling and kissing we just did. My heart was doing flips inside my chest again and I was happy. Neji just kept smiling and running his fingers through my hair every chance he got. It was amazing how we didn't need to speak to each other, we just needed to be silent to understand one another, and we just laid there tangled in the sheets together, listening to our heart beats.

I got up to use the restroom and kissed him before hopping off the bed, I cleaned up a little bit, and I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I grabbed the clothes I packed for after the prom. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and walked out, Neji wasn't there. I sat on his bed and waited but he was taking for ever just to come back so I started fixing his bed and laid down in the middle looking at the ceiling.

Neji left the room as soon as she closed the door to the bathroom. He knew he couldn't deny not loving her anymore, and he also knew that he couldn't just keep kissing her then telling her she was just his friend. He went into the guest bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. He put on some clothes and brushed his hair, it was sticking up in different directions thanks to his battle with Tenten this morning.

I got up from his bed about ten minutes later; he must have left when I was in the bathroom. I grabbed my bag and put my toothbrush and hair ties back into my bag. I thought this morning was nice, but I guess Neji still won't even consider dating me. I picked up the rest of my stuff and opened the door to see Neji looking like he did the same thing I did in the restroom and I smiled. I was about to say something but he put a finger to my lip.

He cleared his throat and looked at me unsure of what he was going to do next. I smiled and shook my head because I didn't understand what he was going to do next. He came closer and leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and we stayed kissing in his doorway for about minute before he broke the kiss.

"I have something I need to tell you Tenten" Again I smiled at his strange actions. "Ok, what is it?" He cleared his throat again and looked unsure of himself and I almost laughed because he looked so nervous and so frustrated. I didn't know Neji could get this way about something that probably wasn't even a big deal. "Neji are you ok?" He nodded and I think I heard him gulp.

"Tenten?" I looked at him and tried not to laugh. "Yes Neji?" "I love you…"

* * *

He finally told her his feelings! Yay! I'm so tired right now, my head is hurting like a... you fill in the blank :D Please review, I'd like to hear what you think about it!


	7. Chapter 7

I finally updated and I'm so sorry that I didn't update for like 4 days! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I was distracted by VK=Vampire Knight. I watched all the episodes again :) I like doing that, I watched all the early Naruto episodes too, I'm super sorry about the late update and I left it at a bad time lol, that cliff hanger wasn't planned at all.Okay, now start reading the story! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( Just the plot.**

* * *

My world was spinning and wouldn't stop, did Neji really just say that he loved me? "Uh, Neji?" He clear his throat and scratched his head nervously. "Yeah?" "Did you just say that you loved me?" He shifted a little. "Yeah?" I smiled and blushed. "Good because I love you too" He grabbed my hand and pulled me against his body and gently kissed me. "I wasn't going to take no for an answer" I giggled and kissed his cheek.

He drove me home and we sat in the drive way for a bit. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" I nodded. "Alright, I should go my parents are probably a little worried." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Kiss me" I smiled and leaned over and softly kissed him.

When I walked into the house, I saw my parents holding each other while they slept. They must have waited for me to come home last night. I felt guilty for not calling them, I was going to be in trouble. I tip toed upstairs and tried to be as quiet as I could, yes! I;m almost there, just one more…

"Hold it, right there Tenten." Crap…I slowly turned around. "H-Hi mom, d-daddy" "Tenten, you have some explaining to do." I cringed at my father's stern tone. I seriously have never been in this situation in my life before so it was kind of scary when my father gave me that look of disappointment. "Um, I know what your… well no I don't know what your thinking, I just… well… I can't really… Uh…" My parents started to smile and laugh at my nervousness. "Relax Tenten, your not in trouble. Neji called us last night and told us everything." My dad even chuckled. I was so mortified right now. "You guys! That wasn't nice! I was so nervous." "Okay Tenten, we're sorry we made you get jumpy" I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to my room. My parents are so weird.

I took a shower and got ready for the day. I was so happy, I had to call Lee and tell him what happened.

_Hello?_

"Lee! Oh god! Neji told me he loved me!"

_That's great Ten! I'm so happy! I knew he loved you!_

"I was so shocked about the whole thing."

_I have good news too! _

"Okay, tell me what is it?"

_Isabella, is coming from Paris!_

"Oh my goodness! That's great news!"

_She called me yesterday and told me that she'd be here later tonight. I'm going to pick her up with my mother._

"Be sure to bring her by, Sakura and Ino would like to say hi too."

_Of course! We'll all hang out!_

"Okay! Oh Lee, I have to go now. Neji is coming me!"

_Good luck!_

I cleared my throat and tried to calm myself down just a bit.

"Hello?"

_Hey Tenten, I called to ask you a very important question._

"Alright, ask away."

_Would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?_

I giggled softly, I couldn't help it. He was being silly.

"Yes, I'd like that Neji"

_Good because I wasn't taking no for an answer._

"So what time?"

_I'll come by around fifteen minutes from now?_

"Alright, see you in a bit."

_Bye.

* * *

_

I rush into my closet and change my entire outfit again. I was wearing my comfy clothes and not date worthy at all. I put on some jeans and a navy shirt. I was walking downstairs while putting my hair up into two buns. I heard a knock at the door, and I grabbed my wallet and opened the door and saw… Sai?

"Uh, Sai?" He smiled "Hello Tenten. I came to see you." This is sooo not happening. "Wh-What are you doing here?" I looked around behind to keep a look out for Neji. "I thought we could talk about what happened a year ago and about what's going to happen in the future." I wasn't sure what to say about it, I mean I was heartbroken because at some point I actually liked Sai. "I don't think now is a good time Sai. Neji is going to be here any moment and we're going somewhere." Sai looked confused. "Neji Hyuga? So… all this time you and Neji." "No, it's new and I didn't want to make a big deal about it. This morning we… and he… it's not like it was planned." Sai started to back away. "I see. I guess I'll be taking my leave now…" "Wait Sai, are you alright?" He nodded and began walking away again. Just then Neji pulled up and walked over to me. "Was that Sai?" Oh… this is crap. "Yeah, he just left" "Hmm, you look nice." "Thank you, and so do you" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I couldn't stop thinking about the sad look on Sai's face, and how he wanted to talk but I blew him off. But I had good reasons! I was going out on a date with Neji, the love of my life. He drove me to a golf course, and to be honest I was kind of worried because I couldn't golf. I think he saw how unsure I was about the whole thing and he smiled. "Don't worry it's not golfing. It's something better." I was worried about how the bottom of his car was taking the abuse, I just wanted to make him stop so we could walk the rest of the way. "Don't worry we're almost there." I smiled and continued to look outside of the window, looking at the city lights. We came to a stop and Neji turned to me. "Let's go"

He held my hand and led me out into the darkness, I wasn't sure where we were going but it was kind of exciting. I aimlessly followed him and sometimes I even bumped into him from behind. He chuckled at how I shivered whenever our bodies pressed together. We finally stopped after about twenty minutes. "Stop, we're here" "Where is here?" He leaned in a whispered. "Our little heaven" He turned on a lamp and pulled a blanket out of his bag. "Come, lets lay down" We both laid down and I laid my head on his arm. "What would you like to see tonight?" "I want to see a shooting star" He chuckled and stroked my arm gently. "Well, I guess we'll have wait and see" He leaned down and kissed me softly. I was waiting for the moment all evening, my second… well technically fourth kiss from Neji. First one was when we were younger and we gave our first kiss to each other, the second time is when he kissed me last year, third was this morning, and now it's my fourth time kissing him. He rolled over on top of me and started to kiss my neck. I couldn't help it, a moan came out from my mouth and I swear I could feel Neji smirk against my neck. "W-wait, Neji…" I was cut off by Neji's lips again. I could get used to this.

After a while we stopped afraid that we might get too carried away. We laid there with intertwined fingers. I was in heaven just laying there in complete silence listening to Neji's steady heart beat. Just then we saw a shooting star. "Make a wish" I looked into his eyes and smiled. "It already happened…" Then he leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

About two months had passed by and Neji and I were inseparable. Neji had officially told everyone at school that I was his girlfriend and the only one. I still hadn't talked to Sai in a while, I really wanted to apologize for blowing him off. I couldn't not be happy because Neji was everything I ever wanted and more, he loved me and I had my fairy tale come true.

I was walking down the hall to the library when I saw Sai enter the art room, so I booked it towards him. "Hey Sai!" He turned around and looked at me questioningly. "Tenten?" I smiled and walked closer to him. "Uh, how are you?" "Your asking me about how I'm doing?" Ok now I feel stupid. "Um, y-yeah." He seemed amused and opened the art room. "Come in, we'll talk." I did as he said and walked in, I was amazed! My portraits hung on the wall and I was… beautiful. Ok, I sound full of myself now. "You like it?" I was so bewildered by how I looked, I was actually pretty. "You didn't have to change for people to like you… I liked you just the way you were." I was stunned. He, liked me? "I still like you… you haven't changed…" I was getting that stupid feeling in my stomach and it wasn't a good sign. I'm with Neji! I love Neji and I always will! It's not that I like Sai, I just feel bad for ignoring the possibilities of something with Sai. If I wasn't so in love with Neji then I'd feel different. "I should go…" He grabbed my wrist before I could leave the art room. "I'm going to fight for you." I was not expecting that.

I couldn't shake that creepy feeling, it was a feeling of dread, I knew it was dread because I felt it the night Gaara was supposed leave. I always make stupid decisions like the one that I just made, talking to Sai was a mistake now I'll feel bad for him. I shouldn't have said anything to him, now he's going to fight for me. Like I know what that is supposed to mean!

* * *

Neji waited for me after school since nowadays he drove me to school. I had to ask Neji about the meaning of fighting for someone. "Hey Neji?" "Yes my love?" I blushed, he always did that unexpectedly. "What does it mean to fight for someone?" He looked skeptical. "What do you mean?" Ugh, this isn't going to be easy. "Well lets just say that someone says they like you and that they intend to fight for you." He closed his eyes and nodded soundlessly. "Ah, it means that someone would fight for another person's love. Like say… if someone were to try to steal you away from me, I'd fight for you." It dawned on me what he was saying now and what Sai meant… Oh my… "But you already have my love; so there would be no need for a fight." He chuckled. "I love that your so naïve Tenten. It doesn't always mean a physical fight. It means a battle for love, the person's who love is desired is the love being fought for." I was feeling slightly ridiculous about it now, I mean was I that dense? I didn't feel so good after all I heard, there was no way that Sai would do such a thing…right?

Neji stayed with me that day, we were studying for the English test tomorrow. Come to think of it, Neji was pretty good at English this year. I didn't want to think about the whole Sai thing, I had to prepare for the college entry exams, Neji on the other hand was already accepted to the tops four schools of Japan! "Neji, what do you plan on doing after high school?" The one question we both never bothered to ask each other, too afraid of what the other might say. If you simply say that I was nervous, you're dead wrong! I was deathly afraid of what he might say. I waited for about two minutes before he cleared his throat. "I'm going to be with you…" I smiled and jumped into his arms. "Really?" "Yes, I'd be stupid if I were to give you up. I wouldn't trade you for anything." He said it just like I felt it, I was beyond happy about everything.

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling warmer than usual. I was about to roll over when something stopped me, my whole body couldn't move. I opened my eyes and realized at once why I couldn't move, Neji was holding me… I saw the blue skies and the barely visible sun, it was overcast today. Neji was looking straight into my eyes when I turned to look at him. "You look beautiful in the morning" I smiled and pushed some of his hair back. "You know, you don't look bad either." He chuckled softly. "I think we're late for school today" "I know… but its alright. I want to show you something today" He pushed himself up with his elbows and looked down at me laying on his chest. "Show me"

We drove back into town and he followed me directions pretty well. We ended up at the academy for the arts, not exactly a college for everyone. It was a private college for art majors only. You have to do exceptionally well in high school, thus the reason why I study so hard. "Why are we at the art college?" "I'll show you, come on"

We got out and walked into the school. We walked to the main show room, people were setting stuff up. "Hey guys" The people on stage turned around "Hey Tenten!" "Are you here for rehearsal?" "Uh, sure. Do you mind Neji?" He smiled. "No, not at all" "sit down in the front" He sat down while I went up on stage.

I sat down on the chair I always had since I was eight years old. I grasped my cello and took a deep breath before I started to play. I warmed up just a little before we could really start, I always played my favorite cello piece which happened to be what I played for Sai when he took my picture.

* * *

With Neji

I honestly didn't know why we were here. She walked up on stage and I was more than interested on why she brought me here and what she wanted to show me. She picked up the cello and started playing. I didn't know she could play, I was completely blown away by how good she was. It was as if she had been playing for years… is it possible that I missed so much of her life? I mean I knew everything about her because Lee kept me informed about everything they did together and what she did alone. She was amazing…

* * *

With Tenten

I loved the ending so much that I played it with extra care. I finished and the rest of the band clapped. "You play so well Tenten" I smiled in response. "Shall we get started?" The girl's name was Lin and she sang the music I wrote for her show. The rest of the band wrote the music with me, in all honesty I wanted to sing the songs but nobody was good enough to play the cello piece I wrote. Lin was the popular freshman in college, she found me one day singing a song and she wanted to do it for her talent show and like a fool I said it was okay

The band set up and we started playing a song called Sweet ticket, it was an intro to the whole concert. We had a concert this coming Saturday for midterms, I was so glad that they invited me to play with them and write the music. I unfortunately wouldn't get the recognition for my work because Lin would get it. I played the cello and soon the band followed in behind me. Neji sat there and smiled only at me, I was happy that he finally got to see me play. I got up and walked to the microphone.

"The next song I'd like to call Suna no Oshiro"

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat when I heard the cello begin.

_sotto nagareru shiroi _

_  
kawaita kumo ga tooru_

_  
haiiro na watashi wa _

_  
tada chitte kieteiku no _

I closed my eyes and prayed to god that I didn't get off key. I worked really hard to write this song.

_miteta_

I opened my eyes and looked Neji, he looked stunned! I didn't know it was that much of a shock considering that I've always had a music background.

_hoshi wo atsumete_

_tsukuru suna no oshiro ni_

_  
watashi no sasayaka na inori_

_  
koborete ochiru _

_sono ashimoto wo_

_machibusete nami ga semaru_

I sat down at the end of the stage and crossed my legs just like I always did. The only thing that I wasn't going to be doing was being seen…singing… Lin was the singer, she just couldn't sing, and because she was the Dean's daughter I had to play pretend with her or else like she said to me before "I'll make sure you never get into this school" I concentrated on my song again.

_kie kakaru inori _

_kaze ni aorare nagara_

_  
soredemo tomori tsuzukete _

_watashi ga ikudomo motsure nagara_

_  
kieyuku te deru _

_tsukuru suna no oshiro wo_

_machibusete nami ga semaru_

I smiled at the cello player, she was actually really good. And I glanced at Lin she was working on her lip singing. I swear, nobody in this world is more annoying, selfish, and a complete snob except for her.

_aa anata e_

I watched she pretended to harmonize, but who was it? Me! Yes, it was all me! The music died down and it stopped. The teacher clapped his hands and was yelling at the top of his lungs about how wonderful the music was. I smiled to myself then was pulled back into reality when I saw Neji in front of me. I looked down and he was smiling up at me.

"Your amazing Tenten" "No, your amazing Neji" He opened his arms up and pulled me down into a hug. "Your voice is so beautiful, and you play the cello so well. I didn't know you played or sang." I blushed and hid my head in his chest. He smirked and kissed the top of my head.

I was so happy that I didn't realize that the band behind me was snickering. I jumped behind Neji and poked my head out from behind him, they were all laughing. Neji just turned around and pulled me into a big hug and kissed me passionately in front of everyone!

The laughing turned into wolf whistles and imitations of us, I was slightly embarrassed but when you have someone who was as hot as Neji, you wouldn't care what happened when he was kissing you. Neji and I were too into our little PDA that we failed to see two glares coming our way...

* * *

Lin watched as the happy couple kissed and expressed their love freely, she wasn't going to let Tenten have anything she didn't have and that one thing that she didn't have was a boy named Neji Hyuga…

Sai always watched Tenten when she came to play and sing here since she was eight, his father often left him here when he had to grade papers. He always came to hear her play and sing ever since then. He chuckled at the memory of almost telling his secret about watching her play, he told her to bring her cello when he took her picture. To say that Sai was in love with Tenten wasn't enough to define it, he watched her and knew almost everything about her secret life but nothing of her regular familiar life, the one everyone knew. He watched her as she was taken from the stage and stared into Neji's eyes, just looking at them made his heart rip even further apart. He looked back up to see the love in both of their eyes, a love he could never receive from the one he loved, who just happened to be… Tenten. His heart was breaking every minute he watched them embrace each other, he watched as she jumped behind Neji's back from embarrassment, then without so much as a warning Neji kissed the only girl Sai ever loved, and his heart shattered into tiny pieces…

* * *

I'm sorry about the late update again! I'm writing the 8th chapter tonight so that around noonish I'll post the chapter. Please tell me what you think about this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please Review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Updated again! Yay! Ok so it was brought to my attention that the story is scrunched up. Super sorry! I'll start writing the story differently from now on! I'm sorry once again, I thought it was alright that way but now I feel a little better that someone told me. :) Sorry for the troubles! Okay,well have fun reading!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :(Just the plot.**

* * *

Oh my god! I'm so late! I was running down the hall, trying to get to my history class. Unfortunately, I was running in circles because I swear I just saw that locker number three times ago. Why in the world am I so unfortunate? Lee's great idea to take a walk before class made me late! I was about, I don't know…twenty minutes late. He promised me that we'd get to class right on time, but he forgot to mention that I'd have to run like hell to get there on time! So here I am, the loser Tenten running in the halls trying to get to class. I probably shouldn't have closed my eyes because I just ran into something really hard, oh! And now I'm falling! I was expecting to meet the cold hard floor but it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw… Sai! "Sai! Uh thank you" He smiled and got me to stand up on my own. "Why do I always find you falling?" I straightened the invisible creases in the shirt. "I don't know what your talking about" He chuckled "Yeah sure, hey what are you doing out of class?" "I'm late and I've been on this side of the school so I'm a little lost." "Ah I see. Why don't you just come to my secret place with me? I mean your already late" I took a minute to think about it, I knew I wasn't going to make there but I also didn't want to lead Sai on, not after what he told me. I looked at him and he was standing there with the cutest smile, I couldn't say no. "Alright"

We walked down two flights of stairs, and one scary looking hallway. At the end of the hallway was a creepy looking door, everything looked creepy down here. Sai turned around and faced me. "This is a secret, so please don't tell anyone" I nodded silently. I just wanted to get out of this hallway. He opened the door and we walked in, it was just a normal room with the exception of two desks, a bed, and a mirror. That's not weird at all…

"I come here, when things aren't too great at home." I looked up and saw Sai sitting on the bed. "You sleep here?" He closed his eyes and nodded. "Why don't you just go to a friend's house?" "I don't consider anyone my friend" "Oh… well you could've stayed with Lee. He lets people stay at his house and you've talked to him" He sighed and walked over to me. "Sit down, you'll be tired when you get to your next class" I smiled and took his advice I definitely didn't want to be tired, so I sat down and so did he.

It was pretty quiet for a while and I hoped he didn't bring up what happened last year. "Hey Tenten, do you remember what happened last year?" I groaned to myself. "Um, sure" "I sorry about that" I sighed "I think you already said that, there's no need for it. Really it's ok" He laid down and put a pillow under his head. "Thanks…" I felt bad for him even bringing it up, I just didn't want to think about it. I laid back just like him and he threw me a pillow. I closed my eyes and started to imagine tiny pandas doing dance moves. I was trying not to think about the awkwardness of being here with Sai.

My imagination went to Neji and he was kissing me… it was nice and it felt pleasant. Wait! _Felt_? My eyes shot open and Sai was leaning over me and he was _kissing _me. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move… He licked, sucked, and kissed my lips. He opened his eyes and watched me looking at him with wide eyes. I was about to push him away but he pinned my arms above my head. "Kiss me back Tenten" I shook my head and turned it to the side, yeah like that was really going to work. He just followed my lips and locked them with his again. I couldn't believe he was doing this! I had a boyfriend and I loved him!

"Just one kiss" Again I shook my head. "No Sai, this is wrong. I love Neji" He flinched when I said Neji's name. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine. "I wish you didn't" I could feel his warm breath and smell his scent, it was nice and comforting. No! Tenten don't you dare! I couldn't do that, not to Neji. I loved Neji and Sai was just a friend. "I wish you would love me" I looked into his eyes and saw…pain. I knew that look because I had it, when Neji had all those girls and when he ignored me. The pain broke my heart and I felt like I nearly died. I didn't wish for anyone to feel that pain, no one should feel it… "S-Sai…" He shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry…" He let my wrists free and leaned away. "The way out is simple, just follow the lights. Your class should begin in five minutes." I got up and fixed my shirt and walked to the door. "I'm so sorry Sai…" I closed the door behind me and walked back upstairs, feeling like a fool for breaking poor Sai's heart. But the thing is, I knew Neji and we had a bond, so it was different.

* * *

Cooking class was miserable, Lee and I were washing dishes again but this time we didn't throw soap at one another. He nudged me, "What's wrong Tenten?" I couldn't just go around telling people about Sai, I didn't want people to know about Neji. So I kept it a secret between us. "No Lee, I'm just tired." He smiled. "You've been spending an awful lot of time with Neji at night as well?" He always took my mind off things. "No, I studied for my test and you made me run around the school like a crazy person!" He chuckled "I'm sorry Tenten. I didn't know you were going to miss class." "Yeah, well don't worry but I'm still mad at you." "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I smiled at his puppy eyes and pout. "Alright, alright. I'm not mad anymore." "YAY!" He picked me up into a big bear hug. Oh gosh… can't breathe…

I was so happy that my last class was English. I had that class wrapped around my finger, I was so good at it that I often finished two assignments in one day. I was walking down the hall minding my own business when I saw Sai coming down the hall too. He saw me and turned around and started walking away from me. I sighed and walked into class. Neji was waiting for me and smiled when he saw me. I loved Neji and will only love Neji. That's just how it was for me, he is and will always be my everything.

"How are you today?" I smiled when he kissed my cheek. "Great now that I'm with you" We looked both ways and saw no one looking so we stole a quick kiss. "I missed you" He smiled and took my hand in his. "Tomorrow there's a test, want to come over to study?" Alone with Neji, just what I needed. "Yes, let's study"

The bell finally rang and I was feeling less stressed about everything. I just needed to clear my head and spend my time with the one I loved, who was Neji. We walked hand in hand together to his car. "You smell nice today, what're you wearing?" I blushed and giggled. So he did notice almost everything about me. "This new pomegranate soap my mother bought me when she went to Tokyo." He smiled. "I like it."

* * *

As soon as I got into his car, Sai walked by going to his own car. He saw me and looked away quickly. Oh no… that pain was obvious to me now. I wanted to make it go away but I didn't know how. I looked at my hands in my lap and sighed silently. Neji shouldn't know about this, he wouldn't trust me anymore. "I hate that guy" I looked up. "Who?" He pointed and I followed his finger. "Sai" I almost jumped out of my seat. "Why?" He shook his head and started to drive off. "He makes me angry…" Neji looked really angry so I didn't ask him anymore questions about it.

We arrived at Neji's house, it was empty of people because, one he was an only child, two his parents were out of town on vacation. We had the place all to ourselves and I wasn't going to object. We got out our books and laid down on his bed, we always liked to take a nap before studying. He rolled over and kissed me softly. "I'll see you in an hour" I smiled and pulled him closer and kissed him. "Have a nice nap" We both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

With Sai

I felt like my heart wasn't in my chest anymore, just the painful feelings. I wanted to hit something or someone… I fell in love with Tenten a long time ago, before Neji even noticed her, so why wasn't she with me? The only reason I ignored her after that day was because I saw them kissing under the stars that night, I thought they were together. I don't know what to do! I grabbed my hair and yelled as loud as I could.

I looked to the girl getting dressed on the other side of the room. I just finished another strenuous photo shoot with no real beauty. The only beautiful art I've come across was Tenten and she won't even give me the time of day when it comes to photos. She broke my heart when she chose Neji Hyuga! Of all people it had to be him… I bet it was just because she looked different now, more fashionable clothes, and the light make-up she wore. He didn't love her for who she really was, she was invisible to him and everyone until that dumb make over.

I'm not really sure why I kissed her back there, I knew she was with the Hyuga but it didn't matter to me. My father told me that when you love a woman you make sure she knows it, no matter how many times you make a fool out of yourself. He also told me that I do whatever it takes to win her love. I smiled to myself and put my paint brushes away. I was going to fight Neji Hyuga for Tenten's love…

* * *

With Tenten

About two hours later we both woke up and laughed at how ridiculous our hair was looking. Neji kissed my cheek and hugged me. "Come on, we have to study now" We got out of his bed and went to his desk. We took out our English books and study sheets. Neji looked frustrated by the amount of work we had to do. To be honest I was frustrated about it too, I usually didn't freak out about loads of homework. "So you think we'll be alright just studying the vocabulary?" I shook my head. "No, we should study the whole thing. I think just doing the practice problems will give us twenty points extra when we turn it in with the test." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I think your right about that."

We tried to study like normal teenagers, but we couldn't stop trying to make each other laugh. I called my parents and told them I'd be staying at Neji's place tonight. They trusted Neji and me to make the right decisions so they didn't mind me staying over. "I'm hungry Neji…" I gave him a little pout with my signature puppy dog look. He chuckled and stood up. "I'll order out some food." Yes! I was so happy that we were going to stay in tonight.

I didn't like Neji spending money on me but I took everything he gave me with a smile and a thank you. When the food came, we sat down at his table and ate. "I'm really happy that we're finally together Ten. I've had a crush on you since we were in second grade. I never stopped liking you." I smiled and continued to eat. "If I remember correctly, you told me I had cooties and you used to try to get me off of the swings." I laughed a little. "I've loved you since I could remember; I always used to get so happy when our mother's had their book club meetings every week." He stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes loving the feel of his touch against my cheek.

* * *

The next day at school Sakura pulled me aside and told me the latest gossip about Sasuke. Ugh! "So, he told me that he was sorry about breaking up with me and that he wants to date me again." I wasn't sure how to react because Sasuke just used her to get even with his ex and he told Sakura that he really didn't like her. "Um, Sakura didn't he use you for his own needs? Then he got rid of you right after?" She frowned and sighed. "I know, that's why I said no to him and told him I found someone better." "Oh really so who is this better person?" She blushed and squealed. Ouch! My ears! "His older brother Itachi. We've been dating since the homecoming dance" I smiled, no wonder why she told Neji to take me home. "Well that is great news. I hope you guys are having fun"

After my little talk with Sakura I felt slightly liberated and kind of stupid. Neji ignored me after he kissed me last year and yet I couldn't help but be so helplessly in love with him. "Your thinking too hard you almost ran into the" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up, I really almost ran into the wall! "Thanks" I turned to see who it was who warned me. It was Sai… Ugh! I just wish he wouldn't love me. "You look disappointed" I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I just didn't think you were going to talk to me again… you after what happened." He shrugged. "If you won't love me, I can't do anything about it. I'll just have to show you how much I care for you." Oh god, not this. "Sai I just… I can't, I love Neji" He didn't say anything else he just walked off.

Neji came up from behind me. "Is he bothering you?" "No he just needs a friend. I don't think I can be that friend though." He rested his chin on top of my head. "I need to get something from the office, I'll be right back" "Alright, I'll see you in English." I stood up on my toes and quickly kissed him before anyone could see us.

* * *

With Neji

I didn't like Sai, especially not after he told everyone that he was going to ask Tenten out last year. I think it's about time he knows where I stand when it comes to her. She's the only girl I ever loved, sure I dated and had other girlfriends, but I never loved them. Tenten was the girl for me and the only one for me. I finally told her how I felt and I was glad that she felt the same. Ever since we were kids I watched out for her and made sure she was never hurt, because I loved her. Even though I stopped talking to her, I was never far from her. I made sure that the popular crowd didn't bother her, Lee, or Sakura. I made sure that everyone was nice and didn't pick on them. I made a sacrifice and I worked really hard to make sure she wasn't hurt. I finally decided that I couldn't live without talking to her, making her laugh, kissing her, holding her, or loving her.

I saw Sai turn the corner and going into the art room. Hmph, figures. I walked in right after him and he turned around. "Hyuga, what are you doing here?" I closed the door to make sure nobody saw us. "I need to speak with you about Tenten" "What about her?" "As you may know, she is my girlfriend." He shrugged, "Yeah, I know. I think everyone knows." This guy is really annoying. "I'm just here to let you know that you can't have her. And to leave her alone, your making her feel uncomfortable." He throw his stuff to the ground. "Are you scared that she might dump you for me?" That's it! I grabbed him by his collar and shoved his against the wall. "You don't want to mess with me." "Yeah, why not?" "Because I'll kill you if you do!" He looked freaked out… good. I let him down and started to walk out. "I'm going to fight for her…" I didn't turn around but opened the door. "Your going to lose…" I slammed the door behind me. He had to hear it from me himself. He was going to lose…

* * *

With Tenten

I was washing stupid dishes with Lee again for cooking. "Hey, you want to hang out tonight?" Lee smiled "Yes, Isabella is going back tomorrow so I wanted to have everyone hang out tonight" I smiled and nudged him. "That's right! I forgot she was here. I can't wait!" Lee chuckled "Your like a little kid Ten." I pouted and giggled. "Are Sakura and Ino coming too?" He nodded while drying one of the plates. "Yeah, they're both bringing dates to the party" "Party? What party?" "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I invited everyone from school to the party." Except me and Neji of course. That jerk! "Why wasn't I invited?" "You are! I'm sorry, I couldn't find you or Neji all week. But your invited, so please be there. Isabella wants to see you again" "Ok, so the party is tonight? If that's true then how can we watch a movie?" He shrugged. "I have no clue, lets just set up for the party, ok?" I nodded and smiled. Tonight should be interesting….

After the bell rang I ran down the stairs to my English class, Neji and I were supposed to review before the test. "Whoa, you might hurt yourself" Neji chucked at my eagerness for the test. "Come on! We have to hurry before the bell rings!" I grabbed him and dragged him to out seats and pulled out our study sheets. "Okay ask me any question, now, now, now!" He grabbed my hand and kissed him softly. "Calm down Ten. We're going to be fine. Just relax and let's enjoy the fact that we have the class all to ourselves" I took some silent deep breaths and looked around. Hey! We did have the class to ourselves! I smiled and took the opportunity to kiss my boyfriend. He smirked against my lips and kissed me back. "I wasn't expecting you to do this." He deepened the kiss and his hands roamed all over my body. I wasn't expecting this either. He found one of my sensitive spots on my lower hip and I moaned softly into the kiss. He stopped and pulled away, he looked at me with an expression I didn't know. "N-Neji?" He pulled me into a passionate deep kiss and plunged his tongue into my mouth. His tongue played with mine and we both started to pant breathlessly.

A clearing of someone's throat sent Neji and I apart from one another. I turned red and tried to fix my clothes, I was embarrassed. "I hope we aren't interrupting you two sucking each other's faces off" the class started to snicker and laugh. I looked over to Neji who just had a cool expression and sighed. "We're done here" The teacher nodded and started to pass out papers. "You will turn in you study sheets when I give you your tests, the test has thirty problems so please take your time."

I was still blushing from the incident just a few minutes ago. I had to try to stop my shaking from being embarrassed; Neji took my hand in his and smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fine" I smiled at his comforting words and finally began my test. The test wasn't too hard, some questions I had to think about for a bit, but altogether it was pretty decent. Neji finished before me and was asked to leave, he looked at me and mouthed library. I smiled in returned and winked at him. I finished about two minutes later and I was also asked to leave.

I entered the library and saw Neji sitting in the back corner with a magazine. I snuck up on him and he jumped out of his seat. We both laughed quietly for a bit. "How do you think you did?" I shrugged and kissed his cheek. "It was pretty difficult on some questions" He smiled and poked my nose. "That's why I told you to go over it one more time with me last night." "Alright Mr. Smarty Pants, you asked for it" I sat down on his lap and kissed him passionately. He was taken by surprised and smirked against my lips, kissing me back.

Another interruption caused Neji and I to jump apart again. Twice this happened and it was already enough for me. I smoothed out my clothes and stood straight, I got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach when I looked up to see Neji and Sai glaring daggers at each other. Oh no… "Sai?" Sai turned to me and smiled. "I needed to speak with you but you were um… busy" I blushed and stood by Neji. "What did you need?" "Can we talk in private?" I looked to Neji and he looked down at me and gave me that be careful look. I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Alright, let's talk."

* * *

Sai walked out of the library and I followed him to the courtyard. He stopped and didn't say anything the whole way there. "Um Sai?" He took my hand and held it against his cheek. "I love you Tenten…" Wow, that hit me like a ton of bricks. He never told me he loved me, he just said I wish you would love me, never I love you…" I tried pulling my hand away but he held my hand tight. "Sai, please stop it." He didn't listen, like that would've happened. He simply pulled me close to his chest and brought my face up to his and gently kissed me.

In his kiss I felt all of his love for me. My heart felt so constricted, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move. I was frozen still and all I wanted to do was make his pain go away. I loved Neji with all of my heart and I could never think about kissing anyone else for the rest of my life. Sai made my feelings divide and my heart felt like it was dividing while he kissed me. His kiss was kind, gentle, and pure. He brought his hand to my cheek and gently stroked my cheek. I couldn't close my eyes or bring myself to kiss him back, so I just let him kiss me to make his pain subside just a little.

Little did I know, Neji followed us and was currently watching Sai kiss me. I balled up my hands into a fist and kept it at my side trying to ignore the fact that Sai was licking the bottom of my lip asking for entrance, which I would not give. I heard foot steps and immediately knew trouble came with those foot steps. Sai was shoved off of me…

"You son of a bitch!" It was Neji's voice and his arms that circled around my waist pulling me into his chest. I knew something bad was going to happen when Neji pushed me back behind him and a big cracking sound came from something in front of me…

* * *

Whoa! I don't know what compelled me to write this. I'm shocked by my own work! Ahhhh!!!! Please Review! Be nice to me please if you don't like it! :D Feel free to give me any ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

I sure hope it's not difficult to read anymore. I updated! Yay! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( Just the plot.**

* * *

I stood wide eyed at the scene before me; Sai just whacked Neji in the face with something. I watched as the blood trickled from his nose to his chin and on to his shirt. I pulled him against me and held him close.

"Sai what did you do to him?"

He backed away and dropped the pipe he held in his hands. I tried to get Neji to wake up, but he was out cold.

"Oh my god, Sai!"

"Neji, sweetie wake up."

I tied not to cry and wiped the blood as best as I could. I took my jacket off and put it under his head like a pillow.

"Sai! Don't just stand there! Call 911!"

He bent over me and chuckled a little in disbelief. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard, I swear!" I pushed him away and leaned over Neji.

"Sweetie! I'm going to get some help." I was panicking like a chicken with it's head cut off. "HELP!" The tears rolled freely down my cheeks. "SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" Sai got out his phone and called 911.

"They're on their way Tenten. Don't worry" He put his hands on my shoulders.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I threw his hands off of me and put Neji's head on my knees.

"What the hell were you thinking, doing something so stupid?"

"I'm sorry, I seriously thought he was going to dodge that."

He bent down beside me and put his hand on Neji's forehead. "Don't touch him! Ugh!! Sai just leave! Get out of here!" I shoved him away and gently held Neji's body as still as possible.

"Tenten please, I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"Get away!" I honestly didn't know what to think, he just almost killed my boyfriend with a stupid pipe and he wants me to think that it wasn't harmful? What the hell!

Sai walked away and didn't even try to look back. I was beyond mad and scared. I was scared that Neji wouldn't wake up, that something bad might happen. Who in their right mind carries a flippin pipe around?

The ambulance came rushing down the street and immediately started to take Neji's vitals. "Ma'am how did this happen?" I didn't know what to say! Oh some guy who is in love with me hit my boyfriend with a pipe!

"I… I don't remember…" I'm such a coward! How could I do something like that? I'm such a bad person, the person I love is laying in the ambulance bleeding to death and I didn't even tell them who did it and how it happened…

They put him into the ambulance and allowed me to get in. We drove off down the street like lunatics! I held Neji's hand and watched as they wiped his face and his head. The blood just kept coming out and it was really scary. I tried not to cry so much because Neji needed someone strong.

We finally made it to the hospital and they took him away from me into the emergency room. "No please! Don't take him away, let me go with him please!" A nurse came from around the counter and set me down. "Ma'am please calm down, everything is going to be fine."

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to scream or else I was going to fall apart. "NEJI!"

* * *

I felt someone shake me and I shot up and gasped. "Whoa, Ten calm down. Lay back down." I saw Neji leaning over me holding me close to himself. Was that just a dream? What the hell? I need to stop watching those stupid day time tv shows…

"Wh-What happened?" Neji kissed my forehead and brushed my hair back.

"You hit your head when you backed up against the door, a teacher opened the door and whacked you in the back of the head." I was suddenly not feeling so well.

"Ouch, it hurts. So I'm guessing that was the cracking sound I heard." He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"I'm afraid so Ten. We have to get you up, put your arm around my neck." I wasn't in the mood to protest about him carrying me right now, my head felt like it was just run over. I did as he said and was soon lifted into the air.

"Are you eating enough Ten?" I blushed and buried my head in his chest. "My head hurts Neji, please don't tease me…" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

I was so happy that nothing bad happened to Neji. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he did get hurt trying to keep me away from danger. No matter how much people tried to make it look like he didn't care for me, they were always being corrected. Neji really did love me and I knew it.

Later that night I woke up in Neji's room, he was sleeping next to me, holding me close. I smiled and brushed away the strands of hair that fell on his face. I snuggled closer to him and listened to his beating heart, I'd never tired of hearing that sound.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of Neji when the pain in my head interrupted me. Sai? I wonder what happened to Sai, I didn't see him when I woke up. Neji stirred beside me and woke up.

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded and laid back down. He wrapped his arms around me and we both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next day I felt so brain dead that I didn't even notice Lee practically taking a bath in the sink during cooking. I wasn't thinking about anything, I was just zoning out on the background. Hey! It's a bee!

"Tenten, I think you should seriously reconsider putting less soap in." I looked down and saw this huge monster of bubbles coming after me!! I jumped away and left Lee to deal with the soap monster.

"TENTEN! LEE! CLEAN THAT MESS UP NOW!" Lee slipped on the floor and I think I was watching the wall behind her move around a little. Whoa! Is that Sai? Everything went black and I think Lee was yelling my name.

I think I blacked out…yeah I think I'm right. I looked over to the side and saw Sai sitting at a desk writing something. Hey look! It's Sai! SAI! I shot up from the bed and Sai jumped up from his chair.

"Tenten you're finally up" I nodded and looked around. I was back in his secret place in the school's basement. "I told your teacher I would take you to the nurse. She said you just needed some rest."

"I think I should go now." He stood in front of the door and held the doorknob.

"Tenten, please just sit down. You're obviously not in a good condition to walk around" I shook my head… bad idea. I started to fall over but Sai caught me in his arms.

"Looks like I have to do this the hard way." He picked me up while I wiggled around.

"Ahh! Put me down!" I thrashed around but he had a good grip on me. He gently placed me down on his bed.

"Tenten seriously, I'm not going to do anything. Just rest." He stroked my cheek and I slapped his hand away.

"Stop touching me Sai. You make me feel uncomfortable…" He flinched and sat down in his chair again.

"I'm sorry my touch isn't Neji's touch…" This time I flinched. "Sai, I'm sorry." He stood up and crouched down in front of me. "I love you and I'm going to do whatever it takes for you to love me back."

He is so annoying! I stood up and pushed him on to the floor. "Get this straight Sai, I love Neji and Neji only. I will never cheat on him!"

He chuckled and stood up. "I didn't intend for you to stop loving him. I just intend for you to love me as well." I pushed him again and he stumbled backward.

"I want to be your friend, but if your going to keep this insane idea of yours stuck in your head, then I don't want to be around you" I saw his smirk widen. This was bad… He threw himself on me and we fell back on to the bed with him kissing me.

"Just once do what your body tells you Tenten" I refused to because Neji was the only one I wanted to kiss. He started to lick my neck and I brought me arms up to my chest trying to keep distance between us. "Tenten just once kiss me. I promise that I won't kiss you again after you do this one thing."

Did he seriously think I was that stupid? I am not going to kiss him! There's not point in screaming, nobody would hear me… I tried kicking him off but he had all his bases covered. "Get off of me, Sai."

He took my hands and out them on his face. He stopped trying to kiss me and looked me straight in the eyes. There is was again, the pain that I knew all too well… "Fall in love with me…"

Without thinking I pulled him down and looked into his eyes and made contact with his lips. He looked me in the eyes while we kissed softly and gently, neither of us bothering to close our eyes. In that kiss I felt all of his love for me…

Our kiss was innocent and gentle, I blushed when he cupped my face in his hands to deepen the kiss. It wasn't fierce making out just slow deep kisses. My body was moving on it's own while my heart was yelling out for me to stop. I didn't want this… I felt so ashamed after we parted… I broke any trust Neji had for me… I threw everything away just for a stupid kiss that didn't mean anything beyond finally knowing Sai did love me but… I still didn't love him back.

I wiped the tears that flowed down my cheeks while running up the stairs. I didn't know what to say to Neji, I didn't know if I could ever being myself to tell him that I kissed another guy who wasn't him. I was an awful person, and when Neji broke up with me for doing this, I would deserve everything bad he had to say about it…

* * *

I saw him enter the English class and my heart sank. How could I have done something to careless? I took a big deep breath before I entered the class and saw Neji waiting for me with a gentle smile. My heart broke all over again.

"Neji can we talk outside?" He smiled and looked at the door.

"Class is about to start Ten" I wiped the tears that escaped.

"Please Neji, we really need to talk." He looked alarmed and got up and took my hand.

"Okay, let's go. Please don't cry" We walked outside and sat down on a bench. I turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Neji, I did something bad… I feel so horrible. I don't want to lose you and I just… I don't know why it happened." He nodded and waited. I took a deep breath.

"Sai kissed me and… I kissed him back" The tears came running out freely. I looked down at the lap and started to crying even more. "I'm so sorry Neji… I don't even like Sai that way. I just… I didn't know what to do"

Neji shifted a little and I was waiting for him to break up with me. Instead I felt his fingers under my chin and slowly it was lifted to be leveled with Neji's. He wiped my tears and kissed me passionately.

I didn't hesitate in kissing him back, in fact I threw my whole body on him and pulled him closer. He smiled against my lips and pulled away and cupped my cheek.

"I know you love me… that's all I need to know." I smiled teary eyed and started to kiss him again. This time our kissing was needy and passionate, my world was spinning around in circles.

He looked at me with an emotion, I've never seen. It was intense, I felt so small under his gaze. I blushed when his hands stroked my thigh and the other was on my waist. His eyes were asking me a question and I knew what my answer was already…

* * *

We left school early and went back to his place. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We kissed and tickled one another, I knew where this was heading and honestly I was ready to show Neji how much I loved him.

We laid around with our body tangled in each other watching movies. The sun had set not too long ago and our take out food was about to arrive. Neji wanted to eat Chinese food tonight and I wasn't one to say no to Chinese food.

The door bell rang and Neji jumped up and ran to the door. He paid for the food and brought it back to the kitchen, where I was taking out bowls and pouring water in glasses. Neji pulled out all of the food and set them down. He handed me chopsticks and we sat down. Neji fed me some food and we laughed about how bad I was at getting wontons in his mouth. After finishing the food we cracked open our fortune cookies and read the out loud.

"Mine says don't be afraid to show the one you love your soul" I smiled and nudged Neji. "Tell me yours!" He smiled.

"Love with all of your heart" He leaned in closer and kissed me. He shot me that look from earlier and his eyes were asking me the same question I hadn't answered yet. I smiled softly and took his hand in mine.

"I think it's time for bed" He kissed my forehead and led me upstairs. He pulled me against his body when we were in his dark room, I could feel the heat coming from his body. We fell on to his bed and he brushed my hair out of my eyes and before claiming my lips. In that moment I felt safe in his arms and I didn't want to ever be apart from him.

* * *

The sunlight trickled in from the white blinds hanging from the windows. I could feel the sunlight warm against my back and legs, it felt nice but not as nice as the warmth coming from the person holding me. I finally opened my eyes and found silver eyes looking back into my own. He traced the features of my face and the proceeded to trace the outline of my lips.

The happiness that flooded me was indescribable; he kissed my shoulders and neck. We both smiled when the birds outside the window chirped playfully. The memories of last night replayed in my head and I was sure the same happened to Neji because he smirked when I blushed.

"I love you Tenten" I smiled and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too Neji"

I would just like to say that Neji and I didn't have sex. We just finally let down all barriers and now we understood just how much we loved one another. We decided that when we marry that will be the night we get to see each other with out the barriers again, but for now we were happy just loving each other and being together.

After Neji dropped me off I realized that about two nights ago we both missed Lee's party for Isabella. It finally dawned on me that Lee was talking about something alone those lines before I fainted at school.

* * *

I got into my car and sped down the street to Lee's house. I jumped out of the car and knocked… well more like pounded on the door.

"Lee! It's Tenten! Hurry and open up!" I heard Lee's groggy voice from behind the door and the unlocking of locks.

"Ten, I'm not going to even ask why you're here…" I jumped into Lee's arms and started apologizing.

"Lee! I'm sorry! I missed your party! I'm so sorry!" He chuckled and set me down.

"Tenten don't worry about it. Isabella was sad about it but she got to see Sakura and Ino. She promised to come back for a visit soon." I smiled and let him go.

"Are you hungry?" He sighed and nodded.

"You sure can make me happy Ten" He ran upstairs and I couldn't only guess that he was putting clothes on for lunch. He came bouncing down that stairs with clean clothes and a goofy smile.

Poor Lee told me his tale about the punch at his party being spiked by Naruto and Kiba. I also heard about how a show down between Sasuke and Itachi made Sakura go home early. Now I'd have to give her a call about that certain topic. Ino and Shikamaru ended up making out in his living room closet.

We went to our special spot in the diner that we found. We discovered the name of the place when we asked the waiter one day, he told us that the diner was called 'the diner'. Lee and I laughed about it non-stop for about an hour.

We sat down and ordered our usual and Lee told me more about his party of doom. I groaned when I saw Sai walk through the doors of our diner. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now…

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Updated! The story is coming to an end soon, I'd say about one or two more chapters. So be prepared for the ending! I'm also writing a new NejiTen fic after this, so look out for it. The title is Hypothesized. It's not a highschool fic but it's going to be college life and working in New York with a lot more of the other couples. Anywho! Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :( Just the plot.**

* * *

I ducked behind the menus trying to make sure he doesn't see me here. Lee was watching me with an amused smile. He could've at least tried to help me! It was too late because I heard Sai's voice in front of our table.

"Lee do you mind if I sit here?" Lee smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Of course you can, oh youthful friend of mine!" I wanted to kill Lee for not even considering oh I don't know…my feelings! I stomped on his foot under the table. He knee hit the table and Sai looked at him questioningly.

"I saw a rat crawling under the table, so I kicked it to the next table" I slapped my forehead and snickered.

"So whose your friend hiding behind the menu Lee?" Oh joy, he finally noticed someone here.

"This is Ten…" I kicked him again. "Uh chi! Tenchi." Lee smiled at his ability to make up a name on the spot.

Sai raised an eyebrow and looked over to the menu I was holding in front of me for protection from that stupid Sai.

"It's nice to meet you Tenchi. If I could see you I'd shake your hand." Oh man, what was I going to do? I grunted in response and waved a hand over the menu.

"You know it's considered rude to speak to someone over a menu" No really? Lee grabbed the menu and slammed it down. However! I slid under the table before Sai could see me.

I looked up and noticed Lee trying to stifle his laughs. "I think Tenchi is a little embarrassed, please forgive him Sai" Sai nodded and drank his Pepsi.

"Hey Lee, you know Tenten right?" Lee smiled.

"Why yes I do, what is this about?" Sai smirked and leaned in closer.

"Well I was hoping that maybe you could do something for me. You see I want to ask her something but I can't seem to get her alone. So I was wondering would you tell her to meet you at the park tonight but not be there… and I'll go in place of you." My mouth fell wide open and I felt the urge to kick him from under the table.

Lee looked down at me on the ground and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Sai but your chances of getting Tenten alone without Neji are slim to none."

Sai sighed and sat in silence for a bit. "They really love each other don't they?"

"Yes my friend, it's a love that even god cannot break." Sai chuckled darkly and sighed.

"You probably already know that she stole my heart too…" Lee nodded and frowned.

"She is an amazing person, but I'm afraid that you nor I could satisfy her love like Neji could. They're a perfect match and they won't be torn apart easily. I suggest you stop what your doing Sai. They tell me everything and I saw that you and Neji almost got into it the other day but Tenten was knocked out by the door. I would know that it's not possible… I love her too, but I want her to be happy even if it means losing to my friend…"

I was crying silently while holding Lee's hand. I knew he loved me, and I loved him but we just weren't the right pair. He was my rock and he was my safety net. I kissed his hand when a tear rolled down his cheek. I made my best friend cry and now I had to comfort him.

Sai was silent for a moment and got up. "I understand… But, I'm not going to stop until she really understands my love for her, just like you have done…" He silently walked out of the diner.

I got up from the floor and immediately hugged Lee nice and tight. "I love you too Lee, I'll always love you…" He smiled and wiped his tears. "I know"

* * *

Lee and I went back to my place and sat around waiting for my mother to tell us her big news.

"Okay guys, as you know my birthday is just around the corner and I've always wanted on thing more in life…"

Oh great, she always talked about having more children after what happened with my sister… she was wanted another child not to replace her but to give me someone to have around. She's not pregnant is she? Oh gross!

"Well, I'm pregnant!" Oh gross I was right!

"Uh… m-mom." She sat down beside me while Lee and my father were dancing around.

"Honey, don't worry. Everything will be fine" I nodded and hugged my mother tight. "So am I going to have a sister or a brother?"

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "A sister…" Tears sprung into my eyes and I hugged my mom tight, I was going to have a sister again.

* * *

It was now April and prom was coming up soon. So today Sakura and Ino decided that I just had to go shoe shopping with them. I liked being a girl and all but shopping and other stuff, yeah… it just wasn't my forte. I tried to keep a smile on my face whenever they pulled me into another store. I wanted Neji… I pouted a little and went back to the conversation they were having.

"Ten you're going to love these yellow shoes!" Sakura was hoisting yellow shoes in my face shaking them around.

"How is it staying with Neji for so long?" I smiled and shrugged.

"It's perfect, by far the best thing that has happened to me ever. By the way are you by any chance bringing me here because of the dance?" They smirked and pulled me into the connecting dress store. I was so going to get them back for this.

I didn't want to go to prom but Neji insisted that since we didn't get to go together last year, he wanted to make it up to me. I sat in a chair in front of two dressing rooms. Ino came out in a silky, black, backless dress with a high slit going up to her thigh. Sakura came out wearing a red strapless dress with straps crisscrossing in the back. They both looked do pretty.

"You are both gorgeous" They squealed in delight and Ino dragged me into a dressing room.

"Put the dress on, we want to see how it looks."

I groaned and carelessly flung off my shirt and pants. I reached up and put on the gray flowy dress they picked out for me, it was backless just like Ino's dress. I came out and they both squealed again. Ouch, my ears.

"You look so beautiful Tenten!" Sakura walked around me checking out everything.

"It hugs all of the right places, I'm so jealous" Sakura sat down and bit into a Hershey's candy bar. I twitched a little at how sensitive she was about the dress.

"I think you should get it, we'll be the most gorgeous girls there at the prom" She admired herself in the mirror and winked at herself.

I rolled my eyes and went back into the dressing room to take off the dress. I carefully put on regular clothes on and put the dress back on it's hanger and threw it over my shoulders.

Come to think of it, school was almost over and ever since that day at the diner I hadn't seen Sai around. Lee and I were closer due to our little bonding moment. Unfortunately for me, Lee was still in the foreign exchange program and he went to study in Europe. I was really sad for about a month after he left but we still talked on the phone and wrote letters. He was having the time of his life with Isabella. Ino was leaving after prom for California with Shikamaru, they were accepted to the same college and were going for orientation but by the time they get back school will be over. They scheduled their final exams for an earlier date. Sakura was going to attend the college in Tokyo and live with Sasuke. They got back together after Itachi moved to America and told Sasuke to get her back and never to lose her again. I on the other hand was going to move with Neji to New York where we would attend NYU. I was more than happy about graduating but sad because I wouldn't be able to see Lee, Sakura, or Ino on a daily basis.

I paid for the dress and we went to lunch. In less than a week I wouldn't be able to see my best friends for a while. My mother was coming near her due date and my little sister would keep my parents company while I moved in with Neji. Everything seemed to fit perfectly until I saw someone so familiar walking across the street coming toward us.

* * *

I hadn't seen him for a couple of months, everyone thought he moved or died. I was shocked and happy to see him. I remembered everything that happened between us and shook my head smiling a little. I was so naïve back then but spending time with Neji only made me stronger.

Sai saw me and smiled. An actual smile and it warmed my heart to see that he was happy and didn't have the painful look every time I saw him.

"It's been a while Tenten"

I nodded and smiled. Sakura and Ino turned around and saw him nodded to them. He looked so mature and well. I got up and hugged him.

"I missed you Tenten" He closed his eyes and hugged me like he never wanted to let go.

"It's good to see you Sai" We finally parted.

"Look Tenten, I've got to run but I'll see you at school tomorrow" He waved and wandered into the store just down the street.

Sakura and Ino shared a glance before turning to me.

"Tenten, was that really the Sai that just disappeared from school?" I nodded and stood up.

"I think so…"

"Well, he looks better than when he left. I mean he looked like his parents just died"

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, his parents… I remembered that the day he took me to his secret place, he said things weren't too great at home sometimes. When I went to look for him at his secret place, the place was empty, like it never existed.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys at school."

They looked like they were about to protest but I left before anything could be said. I had to find him and ask him. I walked into the store he disappeared into earlier.

The place was a art store. I looked around and didn't see him so I went up the stairs and that where I saw him holding a box. Did he work here? I approached him from behind.

"Sai"

His body stiffened and turned around smiling.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?"

"Sai can we talk?"

He nodded and set the box down and went into the door leading to the back. I followed closely behind him and took a seat beside him.

"How are your parents?"

"Um, my father moved and my mother is still here with me."

"I'm sorry Sai"

"Its fine, he'll be back."

I felt bad for asking, he was obviously trying to be nice about it. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to stop talking.

"Where have you been?"

"I was in America with my father, he went to medical school at George Town. He went there for research since he's already a doctor. He just wanted to look up some things then he'll be back"

Hmm. This sounded pretty odd to me. I smiled and stood up again.

"I should get going, I have to get some things done at home"

"Are you going to the prom?" Whoa, that was unexpected.

"Yes, are you going too?"

"Yeah, I figured I might as well go. I won't be doing anything that day"

"That's nice, I'll see you there."

I left the store feeling a little confused about his story. I couldn't really grasp why his father wanted to go to America just to study, I wouldn't let it bother me because Neji wanted to see me tonight.

* * *

I drove home and showed my mother my dress.

"Oh Tenten! It's beautiful!"

She laid on her bed with swollen feet. I'm not sure if that's what pregnancy does but all I knew was that I wasn't going to be getting pregnant any time soon.

"Mom, prom is in a couple of days and I wanted to know if you could fix my hair"

She smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Of course I can."

"Hey mom when is Kauri supposed to be born?"

"In the following few months. I'm really not sure when."

I smiled and put my ear to her belly. I couldn't feel or hear anything related to a baby. Just bubbles and rumbles every now and then.

"I'm on my way to see Neji, do you want anything from the store while I'm out?"

She nodded and gave me a list of groceries and other things for the house. I went down stairs to see my father asleep in the bed. Poor man, he's so tired from all the mood swings she gets and those late night cravings. Our air-conditioner has been going non-stop and it's so cold some times that my father and I wear our winter clothes.

* * *

I drove down Neji's street and walked in the door. It was normal for me not to knock anymore seeing as how Neji and I used to always be together and now we are again. I headed up the stairs and found Neji taking a nap.

I gently laid down in top of him and he opened his eyes.

"Hey there sleepy head."

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. He wrapped his arms around me and yawned.

"I wasn't expecting you until later tonight, but now's good."

He rolled over and I was on the bottom and he kissed me softly.

"How's your mom today?"

"She's been sleeping almost all day. My father crashed out this morning before I went with Ino and Sakura."

He stood up and helped me up as well. He changed his shirt and fixed the tangles in his hair.

"Let's go, I'm sure your mother gave you a list" I loved how he knew these things already.

After a long three hours at the store we finally brought the stuff to my house and sat in the basement watching a walk to remember. Neji didn't like chick flicks but he liked watching them with me. I also found out that I was the only girl to successfully get him to watch girl movies. I started to cry towards the end of the movie and Neji wiped my tears.

"Tenten, you've watched this movie so many times. The ending is always the same, why do you keep crying?"

"I just hate to hear that she dies and he's all alone now." I sniffled and wiped my tears.

"What shall we watch now?" I picked up one of the movies we bought today and gave it to him.

"The notebook? Is it any good?... this isn't another tear jerker is it?"

"Oh no Neji. It's really good, about a guy. Don't worry" I smiled when he turned around and put the movie in. He wouldn't know until half way through the movie anyways.

* * *

This chapter sucked the most. I was running short of ideas so I crapped most of it lol. I'm sorry. Just two or one more chapter! There's prom then graduation! Please Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Updated! Whoa, I wrote this all in one day. I'm kind of tired now. Okay so next chapter might end it all but I'll have to see about the outline first. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( Just the plot**

* * *

"Tenten…" Neji growled. Uh oh! I guess the ending didn't have the effect I thought it would have… I smiled impishly.

"Uh… I love you Neji-_kun_"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your such a liar"

I frowned and pouted while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just wanted you to watch a movie with me" I turned my head away with my nose sticking up in the air.

He smiled and pulled me closer to him. "Did I ever tell you that you're hard to say no to?"

I shook my head while smiling and nuzzled my head between the crook of his neck.

"I'm sleepy Neji, take me to bed please?"

He chuckled and scooped me up into his arms. He carried me upstairs and snuck into my room. My parents wouldn't exactly like the idea of Neji carrying me around in the middle of the night. Though they didn't mind him sleeping over, like I slept over at his house.

He put me down and kissed my forehead and started to back away, but I stopped him.

"Don't… stay the night, please?"

He chuckled softly and laid down behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and yawned.

"Alright, but if your parents ask, you made me do this"

I smiled and closed my eyes. He was a jerk some times but I knew he loved me.

The morning sun broke through my windows, and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked behind me looking to find Neji but he wasn't there. I jumped up and ran into my bathroom where he was standing without his shirt off.

He turned to me and smirked because I was blushing and covering my eyes. I don't know what compelled me to do that, we've seen each other naked already.

"So now you hide?" He was beyond amused.

"I don't know why I'm covering my eyes, I just… um I'm…"

"I know, I know. It's not my place where my parents are gone most of the time"

He knew me all too well. I closed the door and hopped back into my room and fixed my bed.

Neji came out with messy hair and sat down on the bed. "Okay Ten, I should get home."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Alright, but you better go to that appointment we set up for you and Sasuke and Shikamaru. You have to get your tux for prom."

He grumbled and got up. "Fine, we'll go. But, I want you to meet us with Ino and Sakura at the Chinese restaurant."

"I'll be there" He kissed me and left my room.

* * *

I called Ino

_Hey Ten! _

"Hey, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru want us to meet them at the Chinese restaurant on 5th and eve later this evening."

_Alright, I'll call Saki and tell her._

"Okay, bye!"

_Bye!_

I took a long hot shower and got ready for the day. I picked out a black pleaded skirt that went down below my knees, a green short with a turtle on it, and wore my cross word puzzle converse.

I smiled at my reflection and for the first time in a while I put my black rimmed glasses on instead of my contacts.

I fixed up around the house for my dad who was at the office today. My mother was sleeping in her room, ordered by the doctor.

I couldn't understand why every time I was alone my thoughts automatically went to Sai. I didn't know where he lived but I knew where he worked. I left a little note for my mother in case she woke up when I was still gone.

* * *

I drove to the art store in the city hoping that Sai would be there. I saw his car parked out front so he was there. Good, I didn't have to search for him.

I went inside the art shop and saw that there was an art show going on in the room next door. I walked upstairs and there he was sitting on a stool painting.

"What are you painting there?"

He turned around and smiled warmly at me.

"Just some still life. What brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by since I was in the neighborhood."

"Ah, I see now." He went back to painting.

"So did you get a tux for prom?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Is that an invitation Tenten?" He turned and looked at me/

"Just a simple question. I have a date already."

"Neji I presume?"

"Yes Neji."

"Let's change the subject; he's not my favorite thing to talk about…"

I shifted a little uncomfortable and decided to leave. There was really no point in seeing him, I was making things hard on myself.

"I'll see you then…"

"Wait."

I turned back around. "What?"

"Would you like to meet my mother?"

Whoa his mother? What in the world, I couldn't say no that would be rude.

"Sure…"

He simply stood up and took my hand and led me out of the store to his car. We drove about 5 minutes before we came to a stop at an old fashion Japanese house.

"This is where I live. Come on, I'll show you"

We got out of his car and into his house. Everything was remodeled! It looked so modern, very opposite from the outside. He knocked softly on a door in the back of the house.

"Mom? Can I come in?"

A weak voice croaked on the other side of the door.

"Y-Yes Sai…"

He smiled and opened the door. We walked in and I saw a frail looking woman lying on a bed. She had a cap on and was in a sitting position under some sheets. Is this really his mother?

"I-Is that Tenten?"

He nodded and took my hand walking a little closer.

"Hi…" I didn't know what to say!

"She's gorgeous Sai…" She smiled up at me and took my hand. "Sai why don't you leave us girls to t-talk…"

He nodded and left the room.

"M-My son is s-so happy to have you in h-his life…"

"Well, he's a pleasure to have in mine as well" She smiled weakly.

"I'm so h-happy that he's f-finally found s-someone to love. He used to be so closed off t-to love until h-he met you long ago."

Okay now I was confused. I only met him last year. "Ma'am I met Sai only last year."

"He tells me everything dear, no need to be modest. He tells me you play the cello at the arts college his father works at. My husband is not only a teacher but is also a doctor. He studied in America."

"Y-yes, I sometimes go to the arts college and play my cello."

"I'm glad that h-he has someone as special as you. Y-You must be patient with h-him. Will you promise me something?"

I nodded.

"P-Promise me that you'll love him just as he loves you. I won't be here to watch over him very long." She smiled weakly and coughed a little. "He loves you with all his heart"

I smiled and stood up. "It was nice meeting you. I'm sorry but my parents wanted me to come home early today."

She nodded and waved weakly. "Come back soon."

I walked out and stormed pass Sai, trying to keep my composure. This was too much for me to handle. I didn't care about getting a ride back to the store because I was running so fast I was already almost there.

I opened my car door and sped down the street with shaky hands. Why in the world did Sai know about me playing my cello at the college? And why did he also tell her that we knew each other for so long? I hadn't even talked to him until last year.

* * *

I was beyond confused about everything now. I drove myself out of the city, I spent most of my day just driving into the city and around the city to find Sai. Suddenly my pants buzzed.

"Hello?"

_Hey, come meet us now. We're going to wait for you._

"Okay, I'll be right there."

I hung up the phone and pulled my car over. I looked in the mirror and fixed my appearance. I had to admit I looked a bit shaken up. I tried to calm myself down before I saw Neji, he definitely would know something was wrong.

I turned my AC on high. I turned all of the vents toward me and breathed in slowly. I closed my eyes and counted to 100. I only got to 75 when someone tapped on my window. I opened my eyes and saw Sai looking at me. No! No! No! Not him! I slowly rolled down my window.

"Hey Sai."

"Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"I have to meet my friends and I'm already late."

He opened my door and pulled me out. "Your lying…"

Technically I wasn't at this point. I pulled away from him.

"I really have to go Sai. I'm not lying."

"Tenten, you frustrate me to no end!"

"Me? How?" I was getting so lost in this world now.

"You keep coming back to see me like you care and when things get a little further each time, you run away. I don't understand! Do you not care?"

"I do care about you Sai! I just don't love you! I'm sorry I'm shouting at you but you need to get it through your head! I just don't love you!" I didn't know where all that energy came from, I was amazed with myself.

"Why! Why don't you love me! Tell me! Explain why no matter how much love I give you, you just throw it right back in my face!" I flinched at his shouting.

"I love Neji. Plain and simple Sai. I could never love anyone else besides Neji." That was the cold hard truth. I fell in love but a completely different form of love with Gaara and Lee.

"Why can't you just accept that I love you?" Sai took my hand in his again. "I promise you'll love me back if you just give me a chance."

I yanked my hand back and pushed him. "_**You**_ have to accept that I don't want to love you!"

He flinched and backed away. "I don't understand how you could love someone how ignored you for almost three years. He didn't notice you until you got that stupid make-over. The moment I laid eyes on you when you were about 13 I fell in love with you. You weren't like the other girls, you were and are still beautiful in my eyes. You didn't need a make-over to make me love you. I heard you playing one night at the cello hall and you were crying. The janitor was going to kick you out but I told him to leave you alone. I watched you and made sure you got home alright that night." He took a step closer to me and gently stroked my cheek. "I wouldn't have ignored you last year but I was at that same golf course that night you and Neji kissed. I thought you were a couple but it was my stupid mistake and I'm sorry." He let go of me and walked away.

I let the tears fall freely as soon as he was out of sight. I didn't love him and my heart broke for him because I was exactly like him not long ago. I felt the same pain as he did and the frustration. At that moment I wanted desperately just to love him even if it was only for a second, but I just couldn't because my heart and love belonged to nobody else except Neji.

* * *

I finally made it to the restaurant noticing that everyone was already there. I looked in the mirror one last time, I looked fine but Neji would be able to spot it. I took a deep breath and got out of my car and went inside.

"Hey guys, sorry I kept you waiting." I slid in the booth by Neji and he kissed my cheek.

"You didn't keep us waiting, in fact Sakura and Ino got here about a minute ago."

I buried my head in Neji's chest and he rubbed my back, we stayed like that until the waitress came for our orders.

"What can I get you guys today?" She smiled politely.

"We'll take the family order, and we'll take two cokes here." Neji ordered.

"Coke and water here" added a lazy Shikamaru.

"Dr. Pepper and an Iced Tea no lemon." Grumbled Sasuke.

"This is so troublesome guys. I think we should've just went to sleep early tonight." Ino nudged him in the side and he grunted.

"He's been so moody, don't mind him"

"Talk about moody, Sasuke and I had a fight about Prom before we came in" Sasuke grumbled and put his head on the table. Sakura just smiled gleefully and leaned against him.

"Where were you at Ten?" Neji asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." I just sighed and kept leaning against him.

He stroked my face and kissed my forehead. He knew there was something wrong and he also knew that this wasn't the place to talk about it. He just comforted me as best as he could for the time being.

That's what I loved that about Neji, he knew everything about me. Sai was dead wrong about Neji being as shallow as he made him out to be. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Sai at the prom tomorrow night. But right now all I could think about was Neji and the safe feeling he gave me. I loved him with every inch of my being and nothing could change that…ever.

* * *

Wow! I am dead tired. Anyways, I urge you all to watch out for my new story! It's going to be better than this story. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Updated! Finally! The next chapter is going to end Surprises. Enjoy reading!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( Just the plot.**

* * *

I called my mom earlier that night, I told her I was staying at Neji's house.

When we got back to his place I explained every little detail to him, to my surprise he just sighed and held me tight.

"He does love you, but unfortunately you don't. I understand your discomfort Ten. I'll let you know this now, if you want to leave just tell me. I love you with all my heart and if your going to be happy with him then I'll let you go" He rubbed my back.

I was bewildered and shocked at the same time. How could I be happy without Neji?

"Never! I'll never be happy without you Neji, never!" I pushed him over and laid on top of him.

He chuckled and looked me in the eye.

"Then don't worry so much about it. You can't help everyone Ten." He brought me down closer and kissed me.

"You have to get some rest. Tomorrow is prom and you'll be tired." He smiled warmly

I groaned and rolled off him and under the blankets. "I hate dressing up…"

"I love seeing you even more beautiful." He got under the blankets and shut off the light.

He pulled me close and kissed my cheek one last time before falling asleep.

Neji drove me home the next morning. I hated seeing the prom dress that I bought, I didn't want to go to prom. It felt foreign since Lee wasn't going to be there.

* * *

I got showered and dressed for the day. Ino and Sakura had about a million and one things planned. They specifically instructed that I wear a skirt today so I lazily slipped on a black skirt on and a yellow shirt with a sun on it.

I wasn't in the mood for shopping and getting facials.

I got into my car and drove to Ino's house. I never got tired of seeing her house, it was a giant castle!

"Tenten! I'm so glad you're here! Now we can have a girls breakfast and then we'll go to get our lingerie!" Ino pulled me into her house.

Oh man, Ino and Sakura always make me feel like my ears are bleeding.

"Tenten! Let's eat!" Sakura pulled me to the dining room and pushed me into a chair.

I felt like a rag doll, I wanted to cry.

"So, what shall we do first Ino?" I stuffed some toast in my mouth.

"I was thinking about eating, then getting our lingerie, and we'll make our plan from there next."

"I don't think I need lingerie"

They both gasped and grabbed my arms firmly. "Tenten a woman never wears normal underwear under formal wear. It's not proper"

I just looked at the half eaten toast and I wanted so badly to switch places.

"Relax Ten, everything will be fine."

I looked at Sakura and smiled. "You better be right"

We finished eating and drove to a lingerie boutique in Ino's convertible. She drove like a manic! I clung to the back seat as best as I could whenever she turned sharp corners, which happened to be all the corners we turned.

We finally stopped and I was happy to see land. I jumped out and started to hug the ground.

"LAND! THANK YOU!"

Ino made a face and pulled me up and threw me into the store first. Oh, she is evil!

The sales lady ran up to us as we walked in. I had a feeling Ino and Sakura came in here a lot. The poor sales woman was throwing out all the types of underwear and bras toward Ino and Sakura.

I suddenly felt very claustrophobic, all the sales women in the store surrounded us and were giving us choices upon choices of lingerie.

"She needs something black" Ino instructed the sales women.

"Right away!"

I saw them disappear behind the curtains.

"Ino really, you don't have to do this. I don't even need it."

"Do you want underwear lines?"

I shook my head and slumped in my chair again. This was going to take forever…

Ino and Sakura got their underwear and were finally giving me an approval for the black lacy thing I had on. I was mortified, never in my life had so many people seen my body like this.

"Thank you Ms. Yamanaka, come again" The woman called out.

I took a glance back and saw the sales lady slump down the door and the rest of the women sat down like they were about to have a stroke. Ino sure was a hard customer to please…

"We're going to get a facial and pedicures now."

"Ino! We have spent so much money already!"

She just giggled and shared a glance with Sakura. They were both evil!

We came to a stop at the mall and went straight into the nail salon. We sat down and the women working their immediately put our feet in soaking bowl things.

"What would you like Ms. Yamanaka?"

"We'll take the prom package and be quick about it"

"Yes! Ma'am!"

They started to attack us with scary looking things. Oh man! I'm in hell!

After lots of poking and painting I was finished. My feet and face felt violated, I just wanted to get under the blankets and stay there until Neji picked me up.

"Your toes look so cute Tenten!"

"Thanks Ino…"

"We'll drop you off at my house, Sakura and I have hair and make-up appointments. I can get you in too, Let's…"

"Uh no Ino. My mother wants to do my hair and make-up"

"Aww, no fun! Alright to my house it is…"

We got to my car at her house and I was so happy to see it. I didn't want to do that again, I was miserable the whole time!

* * *

I drove myself home and jumped into bed. I was so tired, I wanted to forget about the prom. I wanted my sleep!

"Tenten? Are you home?" Oh great now my pregnant mother wanted something.

"Yeah mom!" I ran into her room.

"You should get ready for the prom now. It's going to start in three hours!"

I groaned and took a quick shower. I sighed when I tried to put on the complicated underwear. I'm never getting out of here!

About ten minutes later after strenuous tugging and pulling I slipped on my dress and shoes.

"Mom! Can you fix my hair now?"

"Yes, come on"

I walked into my mother's bathroom and sat down on a chair while she proceeded to clip my hair up. She applied soft brown make up to my face and peach lip gloss to my lips.

"All done, sweet heart."

I looked in the mirror and smiled. My mother was always making me look pretty.

"Thanks mom" I hugged my mother and sprayed some citrus perfume on.

She kept taking pictures of me on the stairs.

"Okay, mom that's enough. Neji will be here soon." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Just the there was a knock at the door. My mother opened the door for me and Neji came through.

"Hello Neji"

"Hi Ms. Taiyou"

"She'll be right out. Tenten!"

I hope I look alright to him. I smoothed my hair out and took a careful look at myself and slowly walked down the stairs. I saw his smile turn into a gape. I guess he didn't like it… I frowned when I got to the bottom.

"What's wrong Ten?"

"You don't like it…"

He chuckled and pulled me into a tight embrace. I leaned against him, trying not to wipe my make-up off on his black tux.

"You're beautiful…" He kissed my forehead.

"Now, lets get you to that dance." He gently placed a white corsage on my wrists and we took a final picture for my mother.

"Have fun kids… are you staying with Neji tonight?"

I nodded and smiled. My mother was really too light when it came to Neji. She let me sleep at his house with no worries, but my mother trusted me to not do something stupid.

* * *

We drove toward the school and watched limos pulling up. I was actually really excited to be with my friends and to be with Neji. He looked great tonight.

We parked the car and walked into the dance hall. The theme was Neon Lights. Everyone was glowing a different color.

Neji pulled me close to him as we walked through the crowd already dancing.

"Tenten! Neji!" Sakura was jumping up and down waving her hands in the air.

"Sakura you look gorgeous!" She turned around and showed off her dress.

"You are gorgeous too Ten!" I smiled and leaned on Neji.

Ino came up behind us. "Ten! You are beautiful!"

"You so are gorgeous Ino!" She kissed Shikamaru's cheek and yanked him on to the dance floor.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting down and eating food. They looked like a cute little married couple.

"May I have this dance?" I smiled at Neji and took his hand. We danced a slow dance, it was nice. I felt so safe and warm in his arms.

We looked into each other's eyes and moved along slowly. It was like a night club in here, different colored neon lights, strobe lights, and black lights were flickering everywhere.

"Hey Ten, can I ask you something?" Neji looked kind of nervous.

"Yes you may…" I smiled and tried to rid him of the nervousness that was evident on his face.

"W…Do you want some punch?" He chuckled nervously.

"Yes, punch sounds nice" He kissed my cheek and went to look for punch. I just shook my head and laughed. He was acting strange tonight.

* * *

"Mind if I cut in?...."

That voice. Oh dear… I turned around and came face to face with Sai.

"Wow, your beautiful Tenten"

I had to be polite so I smiled and nodded at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself…"

He chuckled and offered me his hand.

"One dance?"

I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure…"

He walked us out to the courtyard where the music was loud enough for us to hear.

"Neji won't mind us dancing?" I shrugged and smiled.

"I came by myself…" He smiled down at me.

"Well at least your dancing, right?" He chuckled and twirled me. Whoa, head rush. I didn't expect that.

"I'm leaving Konoha after graduation… my mother died last night" He looked down and just sighed heavily.

I stopped moving with him. "I'm so sorry Sai" I hugged him tightly and he just held me. It was warm but so cold at the same time.

"I'm not sad about it anymore. She was just too tired, she had to leave…"

I couldn't comfort him any better than just hugging him. So I did that, I hugged him and stroked his hair.

I could feel his warm breath on neck, it trailed up to my ear. I felt his hands rub tiny circles on my bare back. He took my hand and put it to his heart, I felt it beating fast.

"It beats only for you…"

He put a finger under my chin and brought it up. He eyes were glazed over with affection. He really did love me and I didn't. I felt like the most horrible person in this world.

"Just say it once… try it on for size just this once." I could taste his breath and feel it against my lips.

"I love you…"

He gently claimed my lips with his and kissed me passionately. It wasn't rushed or rough, but slow and deep. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slowly allowing his tongue to explore every curve of my mouth. His hands stroked my bare back and traveled up to my shoulders and brought my face closer trying to deepen the kiss even more.

We slowly parted and I was breathless. We both realized that in those 2 minutes I had fallen in love with him. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips again. He looked over my shoulder and smirked. I pulled away from him and wiped my mouth.

"Thank you Tenten…" He kissed my hand and walked out of the dance hall.

* * *

Guilt washed over me when Neji stood in front of me.

"Ouch, I didn't expect him to go so low…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I hugged Neji tightly. I knew I broke his heart when I kissed Sai passionately and meant it. I gave Sai 2 minutes of my love but I was giving Neji forever with my love.

He hugged me gently and stroked my back softly.

"Shhh… don't cry my love." I was so angry with myself. Why wasn't he cursing me to all hell!

"Yell at me Neji! Or hit me! Please do something to get back at me for doing this to you!" I sobbed heavily into his chest.

"I can't I love you…"

"Don't love me! Hate me! I'm a horrible person!"

I pulled his hands up and tried to make him hit me but he just pulled his hands away and kissed my forehead.

"I will not hate you… I love you Tenten. I forgive you, I just want to be with you forever. Will you at least give me that much."

My sobs turned into sniffles and I looked up. He chuckled and wiped my tears.

"Will you give me the rest of your love forever?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes Neji, you can have me forever."

He claimed my lips and kissed me softly and lovingly, I felt him smirk against my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Sai watching with clenched teeth. He punched the wall and stormed off.

"He had to hear it one way or another."

He cupped my face and softly kissed me. I felt bad that Sai had to hear and see that, but it was true… he needed to hear that no matter what I wasn't going to give Neji up.

* * *

Aww, poor Sai. I love Sai! But I love Neji more! Oh man... I feel like Tenten :D Well anyways get ready for their graduation in the next chapter! Please Review!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Finally updated! I'm sorry about the long wait. I was tied up with the up coming school year, ahh! I'm going to be a senior. Well anyways here is the last chapter! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( Just the plot.**

* * *

"Hold still. Will you?"

I was struggling with Neji's height and the fact that he wouldn't let me measure him properly.

"Ten, you'll never be able to measure me like that."

He smirked and threw me over his shoulder. I was standing on a step ladder to measure from his head to his feet. Much to my disappointment and Neji's amusement I failed.

"First of all you're doing it all wrong Ten. And as for your choice of clothing while doing this kind of thing is inappropriate."

My legs were dangling from his shoulders and then I realized what he meant by my clothes… the one day I decided to take Ino's advice about wearing a denim mini, it turns out bad.

"Avert your eyes pervert!"

He chuckled and I felt his hands stroke the back of my legs. I hiccupped and blushed.

"N-Neji!"

He chuckled again and let me down. I pulled at the bottom of my dress trying to make the fabric grow.

"The more you do that, you end up without a skirt."

I blushed and looked at the gym floor. Today I was assigned to measure the senior boys for their caps and gowns. I knew measuring Neji was going to be impossible.

"Look at me Ten."

I did as he asked and I looked up. He was smirking and I knew what he was going to do next, I braced myself and felt his lips claim mine. This was bad, really bad. Once we started, it was nearly impossible to get us to stop.

We kissed each other passionately. He pressed me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to get as close as possible to him.

"Hey! What's taking so long in there!"

We didn't stop as usual. We kept up our kissing battle, nothing was going to stop us now unless we stopped ourselves.

"Oi! Neji! Come out, I wanna go now!"

Ugh! Stupid Naruto! Neji pulled away and kissed forehead and let me down.

"We'll finish this later…"

He threw me a wink and a smirk before retreating out of the curtains. I sighed with happiness. He was torturing me and I was falling even more in love with him by the seconds.

"Tenten-chan! You're taking my measurements!"

Naruto came up and dragged me into a big bear hug. Can't breathe….

* * *

Neji took me back to his place for lunch. My mother was kind of emotional lately so we stayed away from her most of the time.

"You like the orange chicken?"

I nodded with my mouth full of food. Neji was a really great cook! He watched me eat, he was smiling the whole time.

"Do I have something on my face?"

I started to wipe my lips and cheek. He stopped me and chuckled.

"You're just too cute for your own good."

I hid behind me bowl and blushed. He reached over and put the bowl on the table and watched me blush.

"No fair! You always make me blush!"

I pouted and tried to hide my blush by covering my face with my hands.

"Tenten, I have no problem if you try to find out what makes me blush."

My head shot up and I smiled. I was going to find out…

* * *

An hour later

Okay, so thirty failed attempts later I was sitting on top of Neji kissing his neck. I found a sensitive spot on his neck and made him groan a little and found that it made him blush. I succeeded!

"O-Okay Ten, you found my weak spot."

I giggled at his tone of voice, it almost sounded strained. I beat Neji Hyuga! Yay!

"I love you!"

I kissed him passionately as we rolled all over his living room floor.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything…"

We jumped away from each other as fast as we could. We both looked at the doorway and there stood his parents!

"Father, mother… you're back early"

Nice going Tenten! Made a fool out of yourself in front of his parents! I wanted to hit myself.

"It's nice to see you again Tenten."

His mother and father smiled warmly at me. Okay… maybe I wasn't in too much trouble with them?

"It's nice to see you too Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga"

"Ah, don't worry about it guys. Your teenagers, we know how it can be."

They smiled at each other and Hizashi kissed his wife on the cheek. Neji looked away a little embarrassed about his parents. I just giggled and looked at the ground.

"However, no more kissing for the night. I'm sure you've been doing it for the past two weeks."

Uh oh… busted.

"Dad…" Neji gave his dad one of those annoyed looks. His father chuckled and both his parents walked up stairs with their suitcases.

It was weird seeing them around this time. They usually went on vacation when they weren't working. They worked out of town a lot of the time, so that's why they are hardly at home.

I watched as Neji slumped on to his couch and sighed motioning for me to sit down by him. I sat down beside him and leaned against him. His parents were like teenagers… Neji explained that they liked showing their emotions on their sleeves but when it came to Neji he liked to show his emotions to me when we were alone.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know they were going to be back until tomorrow."

He kissed my cheek softly. I nodded and turned to look at him.

"It's alright Neji. Want to stay with me tonight?"

He smiled and nodded. I was smiling in a second. Tonight Neji was sleeping over and my mother and father were always sleeping so, we would get the night to ourselves undisturbed.

"Want to buy some snacks for tonight then?"

He sighed and closed his eyes while keeping a smile on.

"Yes… just don't be prepared for me to watch another one of your girl movies…"

I frowned then started pouting. He chuckled and kissed my cheek again.

"Fine, fine…"

We left about an hour later from his house. His mother and father went into disturbing details about what boys and girls shouldn't do before getting married. I was horrified! My mother and father at least made up stupid stories about birds and bees.

"Um Ten… I'm sorry about that again…"

Neji looked tense while driving. Poor guy, his father just embarrassed him in front of his girlfriend for the second time. I walked up to him and hugged me lightly.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get going…"

He smiled and pulled me out of his house and into his car. He tried to pull me out of his house before his parents started making weird noises… Ick! I mentally shuddered.

* * *

We drove to a grocery store for our snacks. My pants started buzzing… weird. Oh! Phone call! I answered my phone while Neji walked on into the store.

"Hello?"

_Uh, Tenten your mother and I got a call from your aunt._

_She needs us in Tokyo, she's having surgery._

"Dad, mom is pregnant. I don't think she can fly."

He groaned on the other side and I smiled. My dad never liked the fact that I was always right when it came to my mom and him.

_Tenten, I'm your father I know how to handle this._

I giggled and slapped my forehead.

"Okay daddy. I'll see you when?"

_Two days from now. We left money for you on the counter. _

_And also don't forget to lock the doors at night. _

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright daddy. Lock doors, money on counter, and be safe."

_Yes, your mother is already getting on the plane so she can't say bye._

_I have to go Ten. Be safe and we'll call you._

"Bye daddy."

* * *

I hung up the phone and smiled. Tonight Neji and I could do whatever we wanted, because we had the house to ourselves. I was more than happy about getting to spend more time with Neji.

I hurriedly ran into the store and found Neji pushing a cart full of snack and drinks.

"Are you seriously going to buy all of this?"

"Of course, I overheard that you and I were going to be alone for the next two days."

"You were listening!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him my evil mean look. I guess it wasn't working because he just smiled and continued to put things into the cart.

"Coke or Tea?"

"Both!"

He chuckled and threw some cans of coke and tea into the cart.

"Don't be mad Ten. I'm sorry I overhear you talking."

I couldn't be mad with Neji for long. He was currently making puppy eyes and a pout at me. He hugged me and kissed me softly on the lips. We were so in love!

"Let's go come on…"

He pushed the cart towards the check-out lane. I didn't really think he was getting all of the food. I thought he was just kidding.

"235.74 is your total"

My mouth fell open while the clerk announced how much we had to pay. Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card from his wallet.

Once he paid for the food we both put the bags in truck of his car. We can definitely say that we could never go hungry if we were ever going to get married.

"How does it feel to come in second?"

I had forgotten about coming in second, but so did Neji. We were tied for second and Lee came in third. Lee was coming back in two more days and I already couldn't wait to see him.

"It's not exactly what I thought I would come in as. I thought that I would be at least 10th or 12th. I'm happy that I can keep up with you."

He smiled and stroked my cheek before pulling out of the parking lot and drove toward my house. We listened to a song I was obsessed with at the time, Ai Mei by Rainie Yang. I was singing along while Neji just smiled and kept driving.

* * *

We finally got back to my house. I was so tired I just wanted to get into my pajamas and wrap Neji's arms around me and go to sleep. We took down the groceries and put them away when we got into the house.

I didn't have to say anything to Neji about wanting to go to sleep, because he was already pulling me up the stairs. I laid down on my bed and Neji followed right after, we both went out like a light.

* * *

Two days later

Neji and I were getting ready for the today, the day that we finally graduate high school. Lee's plane was about to arrive in about an hour. Neji kept me company for the past two days and today our little game of house was ending.

"Come on Mrs. Hyuga, you need to pick up the pace. Lee is about to land."

I blushed and giggled. Neji told me that when we get out of high school we were going to get married. I personally didn't mind marrying him because he was the love of my life.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready let's go."

We drove to the airport early so that we didn't miss Lee. I wanted to surprise him with some homemade cookies that I made him last night.

I ran into the building and up the escalators. I looked at the screen and found that he landed already. 30 minutes early! I ran to the waiting area for the gate and saw a flash of green, it was Lee!

"LEE!!!"

He looked up smiling and I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Oh Tenten! My youthful flower how are you!"

"Lee! Your back!"

He chuckled and set me down and twirled me around.

"Is youthful Neji here?"

"Yes, he's parking the car."

He smiled and grabbed his bag and took my hand in his. It was normal for us to hold hands. Just then Neji came up the escalators and smiled when he saw us.

"Neji! Your youthfulness is so youthful!"

I thought about what he just said but ended up shrugging, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's good to see you Lee."

"I had to come back to graduate and to see my youthful friends one more time!"

Neji walked behind me and Lee out of the airport. We drove to the diner and ate some breakfast/ lunch. Neji dropped me and Lee of at my house.

"So Neji couldn't hang out?"

"No Lee, he's got to do something with his parents."

"Aww, well let's go see Sakura-chan!"

I nodded and smiled. We drove to her house and saw Sasuke's car outside. Oh great…

"LEE!!!"

Sakura came running out and jumped into Lee's arms just like I had before. He laughed and set her down after a while. Sasuke didn't look too happy that his girlfriend was in Lee's arms.

"Let's get ready come on!"

She managed to pull me, Lee, and Sasuke in her house all at once.

* * *

Six hours later

Sakura wouldn't let us go anywhere! We stayed at her house for six hours! I had to get back home to get my cap and gown. Lee and I drove back to my place and grabbed our stuff and headed to the school.

My parents were already sitting down in the front row. My mother would be disappointed that I'm graduating in jeans and a shirt. Do you really have to dress up to graduate? I didn't think so. All they were really going to look at was my stupid cap and gown.

The teachers shuffled around us yelling directions at everyone and I just stood in line where I was supposed to be. To be honest I really didn't care how this looked to anyone. I just wanted them to give me my stupid piece of paper saying I graduated so that Neji and I could start our lives together.

"You look cute no matter what you wear…"

I turned around and saw Neji smiling at me. He didn't dress up either.

"Nobody told me it was formal. Besides I'm comfortable."

He kissed me softly and pressed his forehead to mine. We both just wanted this thing to start and be over with.

"Have I told you that I love you today?"

I shook my head.

"Well in that case… I love you."

"I love you too."

He hugged me tightly and we stayed like that until we could hear the stupid graduation song. He put my cap on and kissed my nose.

"Be good"

* * *

I rolled my eyes and got in line. I thought about how much I've been through these past four years of high school. Some bad and some good, either way I wouldn't change it. I grew from my experiences good and bad. I went from being the girl never being in love to the girl who's been in love four times. I fell for the gothic scary guy everyone was afraid of, the silent artist even though it was only for a couple of minutes, my best friend who has always been there for me, and finally the perfect guy for me… Neji Hyuga, the only guy I want to spend the rest of my life with. He has my heart and I have his. I smiled to myself when I thought about all of this, because I was a better person.

I looked up when they called Sakura's name and cheered her on. She is one of my best friends and I was going to miss her deeply. She threw me a thumbs up and laughed.

"Congrats Saki-chan!"

"Thank you! Now go kick some ass out there!"

We both giggled and hugged each other.

Neji was called and I laughed when I looked up because he stuck his tongue out at me and winked.

"Congrats Neji."

"I know what I want for a present…"

"Oh really? What is it?"

"You…"

He smirked and gently bit my ear lobe. I thought about it for a couple of minutes and blushed after realizing what he meant. That perv!

Lee ran up to the principal and hugged her tight before taking his diploma. I giggled when he came running back down blushing. Some of the senior guys had a bet going to see if Lee could feel Principal Tsunade up before graduation ends, and it looks like he won.

"Lee you're a pervert, but congrats"

"I'm innocent Tenten-chan! And thank you!"

I nervously waited for them to call my name so that I could get my diploma and shake the principal's hand.

"Tenten Taiyou"

I gulped and walked to the principal just like practiced and receive my hand shake and my diploma. I smiled for the camera my mother had attached to her hand. I calmly sat back down and watched as Sakura cheered on Sasuke when he was called.

"Congratulations class of 2009!"

Everyone threw their caps off and the crowds cheered heavily. In that moment I didn't realize someone coming up behind me. I was swung around and caught in a very deep and passionate kiss. Want to guess who it was?

It was Neji the love of my life. In the midst of all the cheering and clapping we stood there in the middle of it all kissing each other and not having a care in the world at the moment. I was his and he was mine and that's all that mattered. So I guess in the end, life is definitely full of surprises…

* * *

The end finally! I thank you for reviewing and showing your support! I love you guys! I dedicate this entire story to everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much! Without you guys this story wouldn't have been written. Oh! And please read my next NejiTen Story! It's called Hypothesized! Please review! And thank you so much for reading again!


End file.
